A New Konoha
by Naruto trinity
Summary: Naruto and Tsunade along with others leave the village after a attempt to kill Naruto made by Konoha. As a new Hidden Village is about to rise, War is coming but Naruto is sick and getting worse and with out him New Konoha will fail. Naruto twin sister. ABANDONED SATANCHILD92 IS TAKING OVER.
1. TAKE 2 Intro

Reason I have not updated lately is because i am not getting enough reviews. So if you want more updates please leave comments and more then its good. or even PM me. other wise i might just give up on this story.

Well I had to do it again the story did not flow right for me so I am going to be re writing every chapter. Maybe even at new chapters in between to add more details and hopefully close all the plot holes I have. This is the first chapter I re wrote I feel good about it know. One major change in the plot but it needed it. Also more details to hopefully ad some more depth

This chapter

Older sister April: Hinata, Aki, and Tsunade

Older cousin Tony: Danzo, and flash back scenes

Me: Everything else

_Flashbacks_

Normal

I do not own Naruto

He stood in front of the entrance gates that belonged to a village he once called home. A village that he once swore to protect with his life, he would have giving anything to protect the village. It was his home and the place where his family lived. His real family being dead was replaced with the only people in the village that cared for him. It was hard to imagine that he could ever feel love and acceptance. It was those few people in the village that made him want to protect it at first. But over time he realized the villagers only feared the unknown and he soon began to forgive them. It was hard for him at first and painful at times. He was going to show them all he was a good person not a monster. But like everything in his life something always seems nearly impossible. No matter how hard he tried he was always looked down on. Now it did not matter, everything from his previous life was nothing but a bad memory.

He felt hate and sadness as the memories rushed through his head. But at the same time he still had love for the village. It was a feeling no matter how bad things got that he could cling to. Having the love for the village still was something he could not explain but it would always be there. All three emotions ran through him as he stood in front of the gates. Hate for everything the villagers and ninja did to him all for something he did not understand at age. He was always confused by why he was called a demon and monster. That confusion later turned to hate. He used that hate to survive to prove to everyone he was not a monster. He felt sadness because he knew his dreams of becoming the village leader was nothing but a joke to everyone in the village. All he wanted to do was be a person in the villager's eyes. For so long he wanted to prove to the village he was worthy of their respect. He wanted to walk down the street without being taunted and yelled at. For so long he wanted to be accepted as a normal kid growing up. He wanted to have fun with other kids and enjoy his childhood. He now knew the village of Konoha never intended to respect or accept him. He now understood that the village wanted him dead. He knew leaving the village was the best thing for him. Leaving the village was the reason he was even a live.

The sun was getting ready to set and dark clouds starting to form off in the distance. He stood there watching the clouds move closer until they were right above him. He could feel the moisture in the air rise and the smell of wet dirt. It was about to rain but he did not care. He did not seek shelter nor did he move, He remained standing still at the village gates. Looking up at the clouds he let out a yell of anger, He let all the anger he held onto for so long into that one yell. At that very moment thunder rolled across the sky drowning out his yell, lightning could be seen in the distance as it lit up the dark sky. Then he let his head fall his chin now resting on his chest looking to the ground tears started to run down his cheeks. The pain of his life was too much to hold on to any longer, He watched his tears fall from his face and the moment they hit the ground rain started pouring. His tears now blending in with the rain he closed his eyes.

He soon felt someone hug him from behind wrapping their arms around his waist and rest their chin on his shoulder. With a voice filled with sadness and concern they spoke "Is something wrong Naruto?"

Looking up with tears still running down his face he turned around to face the person who was hugging him. "No I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how everything ended up the way it is now. I am still unsure of everything that has happened and will happen. I'm Sorry for dragging you out here with me Hinata you had better things to do then watch me break down like a little kid"

"No, it is not a problem. I want to be here with you Naruto. Besides after what you have been through no one has the right to judge you for crying. Naruto I will always be here for you no matter what." Hinata grabbed his hand to reassure him.

Hinata then turn to look at the gates Naruto was looking at. Her memories of the village although not pleasant were nowhere near as bad as Naruto's life. She then turned to look at Naruto again. Still holding his hand she remembered all the pain and torment Naruto went through being mocked and yelled at. The village would throw rotten food, trash, and sometimes even rocks at his as he walked the streets. She remembered how she once found him in an ally way laying in a pool of his own blood. He had both eyes swollen shut cuts covered hos entire body and even had a few kunai lodged into his back and chest. The villagers beat him and left him for dead. It was the first time she ever met Naruto and they were only seven years old at the time. She later found out that Naruto's life was a nightmare.

"Hinata, do you remember everything that happened the day we left the village?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at Hinata in the eyes.

Hinata nodded her head as she looked at Naruto and saw him smiling not sure if it was real or fake. She knew that was the day Naruto's life hit an all-time low, however soon after everything in his life began to change. "Yes, I remember that day Naruto. I remember everything that happened that day. I will never forget."

_Naruto was standing on a wooden platform being watched by everyone in the village hate filled eyes. His hands and legs were bond by chakra wire. His body was covered in cuts and bruises and his clothes stained with blood. He could feel the hate as everyone stared at him. He then saw for the first time that everyone in front of him held nothing but pure hate for him. Not just fear and uncertainty like he once believed. _

"_Naruto Uzumaki, you are here before the Ninja and elder council of Konoha" spoke the head of the ninja council Danzo_

"_You are being charged with the intentional crimes committed against a fellow shinobi. During a mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha you engaged in a battle resulting in the near death of Sasuke. Not only is he a fellow shinobi he is your team mate." Stated Danzo as he read off a sheet of paper he held in front of himself. "Although you completed your mission and it was successful as you returned with Sasuke Uchiha, He was hospitalized in a critical state. After a medical check it was found he had multiple fractures throughout his body. The cuts that were present on him indicate excessive use of force. Upon completion of medical examinations it was declared by medical staff that the injuries found on Sasuke indicate you intended to kill Sasuke."_

_Naruto looked up in shock and horror as he heard what Danzo said._

"_I did not intend to kill him. He was the one trying to kill me! He came at me with deadly force wanting to kill ME! I asked him to come back but he refused. He told him if I fought him he would kill me. So I did what I had to in order to stop him. I agree I may have used a little too much force. I brought him back like I promised, I did what I needed to do to make every one of you happy. I was wrong like always, there is nothing I can do to make you people happy._

"It was unfair the way they treated you Naruto. You brought him back to them yet they hated you. They always had an excuse to hate you. Every little thing you did was always wrong. I can't believe the whole village was like that to you. You did not deserve any of what happened to you. All this happened because of their precious Uchiha. Without you he would be gone right now, a play thing for Orochimaru." Hinata was thinking about how Sasuke was treated like a Prince and Naruto was treated like a rat. Nothing was ever good enough. He tried to be a kind and gentle person only to be kicked and spat on.

In Hinata's eyes Naruto was the true hero on the village. He was the one who deserved to be treated with respect by the villagers. Naruto was not the one who willingly tried to defect from the village. The way he was treated like a demon and monster made her upset beyond all measure. He was the kindest and sweetest person she ever knew. Even though he held the Nine Tail Demon inside him, Naruto did not deserve to be treated the way he was. As far as she was concerned Konoha did not deserve a person like Naruto protecting them. She still did not understand how Naruto was still sane after everything he went through in life.

"_You're nothing but a demon you deserve to die. You are the problem in this village nothing or no one else is responsible for what has happened except you. You are a curse to this village. It was your fault Sasuke ran away in the first place" Danzo stated with hate in his voice." What you did to Sasuke is proof that you are too dangerous and need to die. It is too much risk to keep you around and you are much too old to be molded into a mindless weapon. If only the third Hokage listened to me then we would not have this problem"_

_Danzo and the council were staring at Naruto with pure hatred. Naruto could feel their hate searing deep into his soul if looks could kill he would be dead a hundred times over. It made him wonder why he wanted to protect the village in the first place. It made him realize why he had no true belonging in the village or anywhere for that matter. All this pain he felt deep in his heart and he had no one to turn to, he had no true family to turn to. His friends were always too busy to listen to him. Tsunade was tied up in her duties as Hokage. And his teachers were busy with other students to even notice he was there. He was invisible to everyone deep down he knew people like Tsunade and Iruka loved him but it was not enough. He had not true fear of death because he knew deep down Tsunade would help him. Even if he was killed it would be an end to all his pain and torment. _

"_I did everything I could for this village. I risked my life because you wanted him back! I brought him back. I did all that and this is the thanks I get? What more do you people want? If this is how you treat me then just kill me I would rather die than continue my life!" Naruto yelled at the council_

_"It is time for the counsel to vote, to see if you will be put to death for your crimes. If you have any last words speak them now demon.: Danzo said still staring down Naruto._

"_I can speak all day and I would still not be able to change your minds, but I will say something." Naruto said with deep sadness in his voice. "I did everything for this village. I would have protected this village with my life. It is not the fact I hurt Sasuke It's you guys wanted an excuse to do this to me. Hurting him was enough to put me in this situation. I have done nothing wrong to anyone in this village. I have been completely loyal to a village that has no appreciation for someone like me. It's always about your precious Sasuke. I hope he leaves again and this time does not come back. Maybe then you will realize what I did. I…you know what I'm done talking."_

"_How dare you speak to us like that demon? If I had my way you would have been killed the day you were born! Or a mindless killing tool." Danzo slammed his fist down and yelled at Naruto._

"I remember how I tried to explain my action yet they did not listen. After all my sacrifice I had giving up that day. I finally accepted death and to be honest I wanted it" Naruto had sadness in his voice. "Even now after all this time I feel deep down I should have died that day. But regardless of everything a small part wants to return and protect them. I know it's crazy but I will always feel like that."

"Naruto they do not deserve your protection. The only way for you to gain respect from them is by showing them the true you and making them pay for what they did to you. They had no right treating you like a monster. I need you Tsunade needs you to be strong. Please do not regress into yourself again. I worked too hard to get you back and I will not lose you to darkness again" Looking into Naruto's eyes and soul Hinata tried to understand his pain. She cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled. She could not help but think how much he has gone through. His eyes shows pain even when he smiles. Over time with his training and constant missions Naruto's appearance had changed. Even his mentality about life had made a complete and surprising change. He was still kind to everyone but he was more stoic and focused.

He no longer had his blue eyes like when he was younger. His left eye was now permanently stuck in its demon form and his right eye was now as black as the moonless sky, it was like looking into a black hole. His hair still spiky but no longer the same shade of blonde it was now darker and appeared to have strands of black hair here and there. He was no taller the Hinata. And his whisker like scares was now thicker and stretched further along his cheeks. His teeth and ears were more fox like then human.

A lot of things changed about Naruto but his kindness and heart remained the same. How he could still be so kind was a mystery to Hinata. Anyone else would have been broken, filled with hate, or dead if they went through what Naruto went through. Even in the face of death Naruto cared for a village that hated him and wanted him to die. It was something that no one could explain even Naruto himself.

_Understanding what was about to happen. Trying not to cry Naruto raised his head to look at the villagers he still cared for every one of them even now as they screamed for his death. He knew though he needed to do this for himself but maybe this is how he was supposed to protect them all along. _

"_If this is what makes you happy then I will happily die here. If this how I am supposed to protect my village then I surrender my life for your happiness."_

_Every villager was angry, but confused at the same time, they all wanted to see Naruto hang. No one could see past the demon inside Naruto. To the villagers Naruto was not human but the demon himself. It made no sense to then why Naruto was willing ready to die for them. but soon after the confusion ended the anger returned even worse than before._

"_KILL HIM"_

"_YEA KILL HIM"_

"_BE RID OF THAT DEMON"_

_Everyone in the crowd was yelling._

With a smile Naruto looked down then spoke_. "I hope this is the end of the village's hate and suffering. I hope after my death you all can live happy and peacefully."_

"I never asked to be saved I never wanted to start a war. I had come to terms with everything. I wanted to die that day" Naruto was looking at the sky.

"Naruto, that's not fair. You know there are people who would protect you no matter what. Yet even after all these years you somehow find a way to blame us for this"

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. She was one of the few he trusted with his life and the only one he wanted to be with right now. He only saw beauty when he looked at her. Naruto though she was the most beautiful person in the world with her long Indigo hair, and beautiful pale lavender eyes. Naruto thought she was perfect.

"Remember what they did to you Naruto. They deserve what they got coming to them and so much more"

"_Naruto Uzumaki you are here by sentenced to death."_

_Naruto stood there with his head hanging down and tears he once cried were now dry as he was ready for what was to come. As a cloth bag was placed over his head and a rope around his neck Naruto could hear the yelling and cheering of every villager. As he was pushed into place he thought to himself. __'I hope this is what I needed to do to bring this village closer. I hope I will get to meet my family in the afterlife.'__ as he stood there he felt the door under his feet open. As he fell time slowed and every memory of this village was rushing through his head. Every inch he fell seemed like forever, as the rope reached the end a dull thud was heard and Naruto continued to fall until he hit the ground. With his hands tied behind him he could not remove the cloth from his head._

"_What is the meaning of this? Who dares interfere with official business" Shouted Danzo "I demand to know what is going on here?"_

_Everybody looked confused as they wondering how the rope had broken. Then a villager pointed out to everyone that a kunai was stuck in the wood where the rope was. People began to whisper about how other demons came to save Naruto. Others spoke about how it's a sign and they were all going to die._

_Soon Naruto was able to stand up and broke the rope tying his hands together. He then removed the bag from his head and spoke. "What is going on here. I don't understand I should be dead."_

_As Naruto spoke other shinobi including the Hokage emerged from the crowd and stood next to Naruto. "You can't be..." Tsunade began looking at Naruto before being cut off._

"_Tsunade how dare you interfere with an execution!" yelled Danzo with hate in his voice._

"_The council could strip you of your title and exile you from the village Tsunade."_

"_No need to you creeps. I step down as Hokage and all of us standing here right now are no longer Konoha shinobi" Tsunade said to Danzo._

_The tension around the village was thick and all eyes were on Naruto and Tsunade. The silence was broken when one of the ninja standing next to Naruto spoke._

"_Actions speak louder than words and what was done to my friend and student is unforgivable, as his sensei I cannot allow this to happen. Not only because he's my student but because he is the son of my former sensei" Stated Kakashi before turning to Naruto with a smile under his mask._

_"I don't understand I did not ask to be saved. I was ready to die. Why would you guys do this? I DID NOT ASK FOR THIS!" Naruto shouted the last part becoming angry._

_"Calm down Naruto we will explain everything shortly." Tsunade said placing a hand in his shoulders to calm him._

_The villagers looked scared and began to whisper among them. They all knew who Kakashi's former sensei was and if true they knew that a punishment worse than death was among them._

_Danzo was angry. "How dare you tell such lies that demon child is not the child of the great Fourth Hokage."_

"_After your attempt to execute Naruto, I was forced to save him and leave this village. According to laws set by the Fourth Hokage we have no choice but to declare Konoha a fallen village. With that said I will be taking Naruto away from here. I am the direct descendant of the First Hokage and protector of Naruto and the Fourth Hokage's legacy." Tsunade stated holding a scroll in her hand.._

"_What do you mean fallen village?" A council member asked as she stood up. "Can you even do that?"_

"_As of today this village is officially striped of its credibility and name. And as the wishes of the Hokage before me I Tsunade am to rebuild a new Konoha in the hope to restore the name of my grandfather and the rest of the Hokage before me? It is all written here in this scroll and signed by the Fourth himself. He would be ashamed to know he protected a village like this one."_

_Danzo slammed his fist into the table in front of him and yelled. "You have no right to accuse us of disgracing the Hokage. The Demon is the one disgracing their name. He has no right to even be alive."_

"_How can the son of the Fourth Hokage be a disgrace to the Hokage name?" Tsunade asked_

_The whole village roared in disagreement with Tsunade. They believed the one responsible for disgracing the villages was Naruto. No villager believed the Fourth would do this to his own son._

"_We shinobi that realize the Fourth Hokage's true dream have decided to leave with Naruto and Tsunade" Spoke Ino from the line of ninja._

"_The Fourth wanted his son to be seen as a hero not a demon. He wanted the village to love him not hate him." Spoke Neji._

"_Love him? How after the demon inside him killed so many!" the village screamed. _

"_Yes the demon not Naruto he is a person placed with a burden the Fourth would wish on no body. That is why he used his own son." Spoke Shizune. _

"_Why would he use his own son? It makes no sense that is why he can't be the son of the Fourth Hokage." Another villager yelled._

"_The Fourth Hokage was not going to ask someone else to give up their child if he was not willing to give up his own child to save the village."_ _Neji added._

"_This is uncalled for you all are out of your minds sticking up for that demon." Danzo was even angrier._

_Tsunade stepped forward and made one last announcement. "We are no longer shinobi for this village and this village has lost the right be a ninja village and soon will lose the right to be called Konoha all together."_

_"WE ARE NARUTO'S PROTECTERS!" they all said at once_

_Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Kiba, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, and Kurenai Yuhi. Shizune and Tsunade were also among them. After Tsunade finished every ninja that once stood in the center of the crowd were now gone. _

Naruto looked up one last time at the gates a place he visited often to pray that the gods have mercy on the village. As Naruto turned to leave he grabbed Hinata's hand and began to walk away.

"Hey sensei is this old village. The place those bastards treated you like dirt?" A voice came from the shadows.

"How long have you been here Aki?" Naruto asked with a little annoyance in his voice as he turned to look at a young girl around the age of fourteen.

"Long enough to see you and Hinata flirting. I think it's kind of cute." Aki teased as she walked up to Naruto and Hinata. Aki was a young female short black spiky hair, pale skin with almost maroon eyes. She wore a black shirt that was skin tight and baggy black ninja shorts and normal black ninja sandals. Aki also had her whole right arm and left leg wrapped in bandages.

"We were not flirting. Now I asked you what you were doing here Aki." Naruto said.

"You did not ask me that. You asked how long I had been here. Besides I just wanted to finally see the village we are going to destroy that's all. So is this it your old Village?" Aki asked Again.

Naruto smiled. "Yes this is the village I grew up in but it was more like hell to me."

With that Naruto, Hinata, and Aki walked back to their village. They all knew the next time they returned I would be for WAR.

There we go my first chapter all revamped lol. I would like to thank my sister April and Cousin Tony. Without them I don't know what would have happened. Lol any way please review again and let me know if you like the changes. If so I will post another revamp chapter very soon


	2. REDONE Chance encounter

**Ok So I realize I'm bad at writing but please bear with me. I am trying my best. Any suggestions and ideas are welcome and of course credit will be given to all who have input. Again thanks to my Cousin and sister**

**Cousin Tony: Sasuke**

**Sister April: Aki**

**Me everything else**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Off in the distance the sun was starting to set, two ninja stopped in a clearing and decided to set up camp and call it a day. They searched the surrounding area for any danger setting up traps were they felt one was needed. After the area was searched the two ninja made a fire to keep warm and to provide light and some protection from small animals.

"Well I think we deserve to rest for tonight don't you think Aki?" Naruto said as he sat on a rock near the fire. The sun had set and the sky was now filled with stars. Naruto was looking up at the stars remembering the days he would just lay under the sky as a kid it was the only time he felt at peace without a care in the world. He was thinking of his old teammates and how they would talk late at night about their latest mission or just to get away from everyone. Naruto was soon interrupted by a voice coming from behind him.

"Sensei can I ask you a question?" Asked Aki as she to stared up at the sky.

"Of course you can ask me anything you know that Aki."

"When you took me in and started training me you mentioned I held the fire, what did you mean by that?" A somewhat confused look was on her face, a look that made Naruto smile, something he does rarely anymore.

"The fire is something that is important to you, weather its family friends or in your case the determination to live." Naruto remembered the exact speech word for word. It was told to him many times by several people. He remembered the first time he heard it from his old teacher. Iruka had told Naruto this very same speech after he graduated to genin.

"Is that why you took me in as your student even knowing full well Lady Tsunade would be mad?" Aki remembered the day Naruto found her. She was nothing but a street rat that begged and stole. Living in a village that hated her she was forced to live on the streets. Naruto found her because she tried to still money from him. She remembered the blond ninja grabbing her arm and asking for his money back. Looking into his eyes she realized he was the same as her lost and hurt.

"Yes Aki the fire in your heart burns bright and it's that bright burning fire that led me to you. And lady Tsunade was not mad at me more like annoyed." Naruto said "Lady Tsunade gets annoyed at anything I do she thinks I am too young to understand anything."

"Yea I guess you're right." Aki said with a chuckle "But I was wondering if we're ninja why we don't wear head bands like other ninja." Aki was rubbing her forehead with a disappointed look on her face.

"Our village is new and has yet to provide us with proper equipment. In order to get equipment we need to establish trading and alliances with other villages"

"Is that why we are heading to Suna?" Aki asked remembering the mission they were given to head to Suna.

"Yes I'm going to ask an old friend if he can lend us his support and aide us with a trading route for the future." Naruto said speaking of Gaara.

"An old friend, you mean the Kazekage is your friend?" Aki was more than surprised to hear that the great and powerful Kazekage was friends with her sensei. Growing up Aki heard stories about the Kazekage and how his village loved him and respected him. Before meeting Naruto she wished one day she could meet the Kazekage.

"Yes the Kazekage and I go way back, now get some rest Aki we need to leave early." Spoke Naruto bringing Aki back to reality. Naruto lay Aki down and covered her with his robes.

"Ok sensei sweet dreams see you on the morning. "Turing away from the fire Aki was sound asleep before Naruto even sat back down.

Looking at his student he could not help but smile. To him Aki was one of the few precious people he would die to protect. He also trusted Aki and opened up to her, something he thought he would never be able to do again after Konoha betrayed his trust and tried to kill him. Starting to get angry Naruto calmed himself down not wanting to wake Aki up. Laying down Naruto looked at the sky and thanked the greater powers of above for leading him to Aki. As Naruto finished his thank you he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**NEXT DAY**_

After a night of tossing and turning Naruto awoke with the strange feeling he was being watched. As he stood up he reached over to wake Aki. Naruto put up his guard as he waited for Aki to fully wake up. Watching Aki slowly get Naruto pulled a Kunai out and was ready to fight.

"Well look what we have here seems the demon brat has gotten a little better at sensing danger."

Naruto turning to see where the voice was coming from he then pushed Aki behind him as she too pulled a Kunai out. Naruto felt a chill crawl down his back as he saw a figure emerge from the shadows. He wore a black cloak that covered his entire body and a hood that covered his face. Watching as the man got closer Naruto tensed up as the man began to remove his hood revealing a hunter-nin mask. Naruto noticed something strange about the mask although it was a hunter-nin mask it was missing the symbol telling were the hunter-nin came from. Searching for any type of indication telling Naruto where this guy was from, only to not find anything made Naruto uneasy.

"Who are you and what do you want with us? "Naruto Glared at the ninja becoming even more uneasy after hearing the voice again.

"Me I'm nobody I am just hear to admire the beautiful sunrise." The hinter-nin said in a lazy yet mocking voice.

"Look I don't want any trouble just let us be on our way and we can avoid any confrontation." Naruto took stepped back not knowing if the man in front of them was going to attack or not.

"Well to bad for you because trouble found you." The ninja said pulling out a sword from his back.

"I will ask you again who are you, and what do you want with me?" Naruto started to realize there was no way to avoid a fight, so he got into a fighting stance and prepared himself for a fight.

"Who said this was about you? Not to disappoint you Naruto but this is not about you at all." The unknown ninja took a step toward them causing Naruto to tense up.

Starting to get nervous not for his own sake but because Aki was in danger and right now he needed to protect her. Naruto trying to figure out how to get out of this decided to stall for time so he could come up with a plan. "Then who is this about and how do you know my name?"

"Oh who could forget you? Your eyes and hair may not be the same but you still got those stupid scares on your cheeks. I got to admit Naruto the eyes make you look a little less weak."

The hunter-nin's response made Naruto even more nervous. He needed to get Aki out of here before the ninja in front of them could hurt her or worse. Naruto was Scraping his mind trying to figure out who the ninja could possibly be.

Seeing Naruto struggling to remember the unknown ninja spoke.

"How could you already forget about me? How sad I thought we were friends I mean it's only been 3 years since we last saw each other. So that would make you how old again? That's right sixteen" The hunter-nin began to smile as he knew he was getting into Naruto's head.

"Look I don't know who you are or how you know so much about me but if you will excuse me I will be leaving now." Turning to leave Naruto Picked up Aki only to see the man was blocking their escape route. Naruto stopped shocked at how fast the nin was.

"You're not going anywhere with the girl. Give her to me and I will let you go." The man held his hand out expecting Naruto to hand Aki over.

"I'm not leaving my student I'm taking her with me now if you got a problem with that then to bad."

Realizing that it was not going to happen the man got mad and started to walk toward them.

Naruto Knew he was out of time and he needed to get Aki out of here. Naruto realized he was going to have to fight the guy if Aki was to escape. As he thought of a plan he felt someone pull on his arm bringing him back to the situation at hand.

"Sensei what's going on who is this person and why does he want me?" Aki asked

As Naruto turned to face Aki he saw the fear in her eyes. Not knowing what to tell the young girl without scaring her more he simply said "I don't know who he is and I'm not going to let him take you ok?"

Whoever this man was he wanted to take Aki for some reason. Naruto was not going to let that happen. He needed to protect Aki getting her attention Naruto told her what to do. "I need you to head home and don't stop till you get there, when you get there head to lady Tsunde's and tell her what's going on do you understand?"

"But sensei I can't leave you here alone-"

"I told you to go now hurry and get out of here now. "Naruto cut Aki off with a stern voice that scared Aki and she knew her sensei was serious. Turning to leave she took off running as fast as she could.

Seeing what was going on the hunter-nin ran in the direction Aki was heading to cut her off "you're not going anywhere except with me."

The hunter-nin stopped as Naruto was now standing in front on him. "This is between you and me Leave Aki out of this." Not knowing what the masked ninja was capable of Naruto knew he was at a disadvantage.

"I will have the girl even if I have to kill you Naruto. "Raising his sword he began to channel chakra into it to give it a bluish tint before he attacked he heard Naruto speak. Putting the blade at his side the ninja listened to what Naruto had to say. "stop being a coward and fight me like a man take off your mask."

"Big words for such a little piece of shit, you were always all talk weren't you Naruto." The man was a little more than mad at what Naruto said to him but he kept his cool.

"Look who's talking you claim to know me yet you refuse to remove your mask like a coward. You're hiding behind it because you're too scared to show me your face." Trying to get under his skin Naruto was hoping to see the face of the man he was going to fight.

"Ok fine I'll show you my face it's not like you'll be walking away from this fight alive because one way or another I'm going to kill you."

As the man took his mask off Naruto was in shock at who was behind the mask. Looking into the eyes of his enemy he saw eyes red as blood with three black dots spinning in each eye. Naruto began to feel his anger built and soon he was gritting his teeth as he spoke. "You bastard!"

"Long time no see Naruto now it's time for you to die like you should of the last time we fought."

Looking at the person he once considered his best friend all Naruto could think was how much he wanted to kill the man standing in front of him.

Naruto began to realize if this man was here then that meant more enemies were near. He knew if more showed up he would not stand a chance. Naruto continued to stand in front of the man before he spoke

"I will finish what I failed to do last time-"

Naruto paused as he stared straight at the man

"Sasuke Uchiha"

**Please Review and any tips or anything really. Tell what you think anything you want to see happen I'm open to ideas. Aki's Story will be in the next chapter thank you for reading**


	3. REDONE Clan reunion

**Again thanks to my sister and cousin. I hope you enjoy the new and improved chapter.**

**Cousin: Sasuke **

**Sister: Aki**

**Me everything else**

**I do not own Naruto **

Aki was in a hurry as she ran through the forest trying to make it to the village. Thoughts going through her mind about the situation and hoping she would make it in time.**' if only I could do something else to help sensei. I wish I could of stayed to help fight. If I was stronger I could fight with sensei, but right now I would just get in his way all I can do right now to help him is get to Lady Tsunade. I wish I didn't feel so useless I wish I was stronger I wish I could fight'** Picking up speed she rushed toward the village feeling useless because she was unable to protect someone precious to her. As she made her way into a clearing she was taking over by a powerful urge.**' Something is wrong I can't just leave him to fight alone.'**

Coming to a stop in the clearing she had idea. She could alert Lady Tsunade of the situation and help her sensei fight at the same time. Channeling her chakra she made a sign yelling "SHADOW CLONE" turning to the clone she gave it orders. "Listen I need to you to go back to the village and tell Lady Tsunade Naruto is in trouble and bring her or whoever to our location got it"

Nodding the clone headed to the village to relay the message to Lady Tsunade. Aki making sure the clone was gone headed back to help her sensei. **'Hold on Naruto sensei I'm coming.'** She told herself hoping Naruto was ok, hoping she was not too late.

_**BACK WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE**_

"It looks like you learned some new tricks Naruto. I'm not surprised having two Sannin to train you I would expect no less." Sasuke was smirking getting ready to attack Naruto again.

Rushing toward Naruto with great speed Naruto barely dodged the attack. Naruto then countered the attack sending Sasuke flying into a tree. Naruto then noticed that Sasuke was above him sword drawn and charged with electricity Sasuke brought the sword down creating a huge explosion. Sasuke jumped back with a smirk on his face. As the dust began to clear and settle Sasuke's smirk disappeared. Naruto was standing in a little crater that Sasuke created unharmed.

"It seems I have underestimated you Naruto. But I am still better then you."

Naruto Stood there with anger in his eyes rage began to overtake him. His mind was becoming clouded by hate. Red chakra poured out around him his teeth getting longer and sharper. Naruto slipped deeper and deeper into darkness. His nails grew three times its original length his scares getting darker.

Sasuke watched the familiar sight. "See you can't beat me without using that demons power. You're weak Naruto once a dead last always a dead last. Yet again even with that demons power I still out match you."

Walking toward Naruto Sasuke had an evil smile on his face. Sasuke in a blink of an eye was now in front of Naruto. Sasuke poured chakra into his fist as a high pitched sound began to pour out from the chakra Sasuke smile as he pulled his fist back to deliver a deadly blow.

"See you in Hell-"

Sasuke was cut short as Naruto grabbed his arm and flung him into a nearby boulder with bone crushing force. The boulder broke and crumbled on top of Sasuke.

"How did you do that? You should have not even seen me." Sasuke asked has he pulled himself up.

Naruto stood there with the same look of anger not saying anything to Sasuke.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke screamed

Naruto finally spoke as the hate began to subside.

"What is it that you want with her, she is only a little girl what can you possibly gain from her?"

Sasuke getting even more pissed off started to walk toward Naruto.

"That little girl holds the blood of the Uchiha Clan. She will be the one to help me rebuild my clan to its former glory." Sasuke said stopping in front of Naruto. "She will give birth to all my children."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with disgust.

"What makes you think I will let you take her? She is a person not some sex slave! She has the right to live any way she wants." Naruto was starting to get mad remembering the rough child hood Aki had growing up "She deserves to be happy not locked up in a room for some jackasses pitiful dreams to revive a lost clan."

"How dare you insult my clan the Uchiha is an elite clan destined for greatness. You will die by my hand today but not before begging for mercy." Sasuke pulled his sword out and held it to Naruto's throat. "Now beg Naruto beg for your pitiful life."

"What makes you think you can kill me Sasuke? Much less get me to beg for my life."

Sasuke getting mad let out a yell as he began to slash at Naruto with his sword. Sasuke getting angrier as he saw Naruto was dodging his attacks with ease. Naruto then grabbed the sword with his hand causing blood to pour from his wound to the ground. Sasuke struggled to pull the sword free and before he could react he saw a blue orb in Naruto's other hand heading right at him.

"RASENGAN" Naruto yelled as Sasuke's body went flying through trees before coming to a stop. Naruto watched as Sasuke's body fell to the ground lifeless.

Naruto then let out a sigh of relief as he turned to leave then before he could react he heard "LIGHTNING BLADE" then felt a searing pain on the right side of his chest and standing in front of him with his arm plunged into Naruto's chest was Sasuke.

"You Idiot you let your guard down. You honestly thought you could kill me that easily?" Sasuke mocked Naruto as he twisted his arm around causing Naruto to scream in pain.

"I will find that little bitch that was with you on my own." Sasuke told Naruto. "But like I told you before Naruto-"

Sasuke twisted his arm again causing more pain to Naruto.

"You will beg for your life, now look at me, I said look me in the eyes so I can see your soul leave as you die." Naruto weak from the pain looked down and saw the blood oozing from his chest. Sasuke was beginning to get mad. He pulled his arm out causing Naruto to scream again. Sasuke then grabbed him by the neck and slammed Naruto against a tree.

'**I got careless I should have never let down my guard not to an opponent like Sasuke.' **Naruto was thinking to himself. He soon realized he losing to much blood. He then closed his eyes thinking of a plan. Naruto then opened his eyes realizing he had no other choice. **'Tsunade please forgive me for using this jutsu. I know you told me to use it only in a life emergency. I think this counts as a life emergency.' **Naruto then closed his eyes again and began to concentrate.

Keeping his concentration Naruto was now glowing with chakra. **'I have to end this fight fast, or the jutsu will be the one to kill me.'** Opening his eyes Naruto spoke. "I will not be the one to die here today Sasuke you will. I will protect Aki from scum like you."

With a smirk Sasuke looked at Naruto. "How you going to kill me you can barely keep your eyes open. You're on deaths door."

Sasuke then realized Naruto's wound was healing and soon felt Naruto's hands around his arm.

Sasuke getting mad pulled his arm back preparing to strike Naruto. "No you will die here and with your death not only will I get the little girl but I will also restore Konoha's name."

"How pathetic you truly think you can restore that shit whole of a village by killing me?" Naruto only made Sasuke angrier.

Seeing Sasuke getting ready to attack Naruto began to go through hand signs faster than the eye can see. Do to the Sharingan Sasuke was barely able to see the movements. **'How did he get so fast all of a sudden? No matter he dies here.'**

Sasuke began to bring his fist toward Naruto to finish the fight once and for all saw Naruto finish the hand signs and heard him yell. "Ninja Art! Mitonic Regeneration." As tattoos made of chakra ran through Naruto's face forming what looked like a fox Sasuke could feel Naruto's chakra level raise greatly, then in an instant the marking were gone and Naruto's wound was completely healed.

"To late Naruto you die here now burn in hell you demon!" In a last ditch effort Sasuke jammed his fist into Naruto's chest. "LIGHTNING BLADE!" once again Naruto went limp blood oozing from his chest and mouth. As Sasuke removed his hand from the now limp Naruto he let out a laugh. "To think you actually beat me before, it's almost embarrassing to admit. Look at you now laying here in front of me as you take you last breaths I do have to hand it to you though only sixteen and already a sensei I'm impressed with that"

At that moment Aki emerged only to see Naruto lying on the ground blood pooling around him. **'No how can this happen I was too late, I could not protect my sensei. I'm going to be all alone again this is not fair.'** Seeing her sensei's lifeless body, and thoughts of being alone again, Memories of her past rushed through Aki's mind.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_In a cold dark alley a small figure was curled up trying to keep warm. The rain was penetrating her straight to the bone. Not having anything to eat for days all she could think of was food. As her stomach growled she needed food. Getting up to go look for some scraps to eat using all her strength to move she walked out of the ally._

"_All I want is food I'm so hungry I haven't eaten in days. Can you spare some food anything?" Aki asked a person walking by._

"_Look at yourself you got to be kidding me you filthy creature." The person snapped as they walked away from her._

"_Look at her she's so pathetic no one wants her."_

"_I heard that she was left on the orphanage door step. Her mother dying giving birth, no one wants her."_

"_She's a monster why is she here, why does she not just leave."_

"_Yea she should just die."_

_Walking around looking for something to eat Aki was losing strength. __**'I have no family no friends, no one cares for me. Why does everyone hate me so much all I want is for people to accept me?'**__ All she wanted was acceptance to be noticed. As she made it down the road she got too weak to move. She slowly sat down losing all hope. __**'Maybe I should just go to sleep and never wake up.'**__ She thought as she closed her eyes off hoping to go into a permanent slumber, right before she got lost in the darkness she got a new light of hope. __**'No I will live I will show these people I'm a person that I deserve to be accepted.'**__ With new determination Aki forced herself up and made her way to the market._

_Overwhelmed by the number of people she was getting dizzy. Looking for something food, money, anything, she was about to give up on hope when she spotted a wallet sitting on a bench. She made her way to the bench when she made it to the wallet she looked around before grabbing it. Looking inside she saw more money than she had ever seen before. 'I could eat for a month with this money.' As she turned to leave she felt someone grab her._

"_Excuse me but I believe you got my wallet." She looked up to see a man with blond and black hair smiling at her._

"_I'm sorry it's just I thought I was no one's I'm sorry. Here you go again I'm sorry sirs please don't hurt me._

"_Hurt you why would I do that?" kneeling down next to the he looked into her eyes. "What's your name? Mine is Naruto Uzumaki." The man said with a smile._

"_M…My name is Aki." The little girl said._

"_Aki what a beautiful name you got a last name? Where's your family?" Asked Naruto looking into the girl's eyes seeing the same light he once held._

"_My family is dead and I don't know my last name. I'm stuck here in this city homeless no one to help me or care for me." Aki now had tears running down her face._

"_Look at me Aki you don't deserve this you have a full life ahead of you." Said Naruto wiping her tears away, giving her a hug Naruto said to Aki something she longed for her whole life. "Aki come with me I will take care of you and protect you."_

_That day she found a reason to live a reason to keep going, that day she became part of a family and Naruto became her sensei. She swore to protect everyone she loved._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

"_YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED HIM__**."**___Aki yelled charging at Sasuke. "You killed my sensei, I will never forgive you I will kill you even if it's the last thing I do."

Easily dodging Aki's attacks Sasuke laughed "He was weak he could do nothing for you now come with me to my village and I will give you real power. I will give you everything you ever dreamed of"

"To hell with you I'm going to kill you" the rage inside Aki started to consume her as tears filled her eyes she fought with all her might.

"Pathetic is this all the power he could give you? Naruto was weak I could give you so much more." Sasuke was effortlessly dodging her attacks.

"You are not to speak his name you filthy scum." Aki blinded by rage attacked again only to be thrown into a nearby tree.

Aki was unable to move tears pouring down her face. **'I am too weak I was unable to save you sensei I'm sorry.'** Feeling the pain she once felt before Naruto took her in as his student she had given up.

"Look at you, your pathetic like your pathetic sensei. I'm going to find that village you come from and kill every single one of them, and then you will be my sex slave. Whether you like it or not you will give me children to restore my clan to its rightful glory."

Aki in a deep depression was now feeling responsible for Naruto's death. The more she thought of it the more she fell into darkness. Just as she was consumed by guilt she felt a power rising inside her. As she felt it she could feel herself able to move again. She felt a power she never knew was possible. Standing up she felt lost in the power but able to fight again. "Well look at this is the little baby going to fight me again." Sasuke mocked Aki as he walked toward her. "I'll kill you to like I killed your sensei if you refuse to come with me. I can always find another mate." Sasuke was about to grab Aki when he sensed her chakra spike, he jumped away to a safe distance.

"Shut up you didn't kill him I did. I could not protect him so it's my fault he is dead I killed him."

'What is this chakra it's so powerful yet familiar somehow. Last time I felt this chakra was when I fought…No it can't be.' Aki let out a burst of chakra that sent Sasuke flying back.

Sasuke picked himself up only to see Aki standing In front of him. Looking up at her he felt his body freeze. As Aki opened her eyes Sasuke felt helpless and unable to do anything **'it can't be how is this little girl doing this it's not possible.'** Looking into Aki's eyes Sasuke saw it two blood red eyes almost with no soul piercing through his very soul. **'It can't be this is not real.'** Sasuke looked again at her eyes to see three spinning dots come to a stop and slowly form into what looked like a spiral coming from the center of her eyes. **'How does this girl have the sharingan at such a young age and just now it evolved into the mangekyou sharingan. Who is this girl where did she come from?'** Sasuke was interrupted by Aki as she spoke.

"Now it's time for you to die I'll send you to hell were you belong." Aki's voice was emotionless almost as if she had no soul.

Aki's eyes got wider as she was staring at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his head in pain he felt like he was melting from the inside. As Sasuke rolled around in pain memories of his clan being murdered were now in front of him he was reliving that dark gruesome day. The pain was too much seeing his brother murder his family again and again. All of a sudden he felt his whole body go up in flames.

"Now burn in hell you piece of shit." As Aki's eyes opened wider she felt a sharp pain through her head causing her to scream to pass out.

As the three bodies lay motionless time seemed to stop. Sasuke was the first to move not knowing where he was he looked at Aki. **'Now I remember the little girl she has the Sharingan but how am I still alive?'** looking at her body he saw she was still alive. His head still feeling like it was on fire he walked over to her. **'The power must have been too much for her to handle good thing to because I would have been killed.'** Sasuke picked up the girl and put her over his shoulder as he prepared to leave he heard a voice.

"Put her down Sasuke and prepare to die to bastard." Naruto was standing behind Sasuke holding a Kunai ready to fight.

Sasuke not believing what he saw he turned to see the hole that was once in his chest was gone. Trembling Sasuke tried to speak "H-H-How are you still alive?"

"I said put her down NOW!"

**That is the end of the chapter, please review and leave comment. Sasuke and Naruto fight next chapter remember I'm open to ideas.**


	4. REDONE Friends now enemies

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you to all that reviewed my story so far. The fight with Sasuke will end in this chapter also introducing some more characters. Hope you enjoy. Also thanks again to my sister and cousin for helping me fix the story. **

**Sister: Aki Tsunade and Shizune**

**Cousin: Sasuke Sakura and Hinata**

**I did everything else**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY**.

Time seemed to slow down as Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down. The wind had stopped and the surrounding air was still. The nearby pond was stagnant no movement what so ever, not a sound other than their own breathing could be heard. The silence was nerve wrecking but they both took this opportunity to plan an attack. Sasuke was the first to move and break the silence dropping Aki's body to the ground. Looking up at the sky Sasuke took a deep breath with a smile on his face. Naruto was the first to speak.

"Why are you here Sasuke? Did the village send you to find me?"

Bringing his eyes to meet Naruto's Sasuke had the same smile on his face, Watching Naruto closely Sasuke answered. "This has nothing to do with what the village wants. I do what I want when I want,"

"What the hell happened to you Sasuke? What changed inside of you? Help me understand how we grew up on opposite paths. We were close almost brothers then you ran from the village just to seek power. I want to understand why you tried to kill me the last time we fought." Naruto was starting to get angry. "It was because of you I was almost killed by the council it was because of you I was forced to leave the village!" Soon his tone changed to one filled with hate. "I live with regret every day. I wish I did kill you Sasuke. But no matter because I will get my revenge for everything that has happened to me starting with you."

"is that so and how do you intend to do that you little shit" Sasuke getting in to the fight position looked at Naruto with hate in his eyes. "Because the way I see it you're going to die not me"

The wind rushed across the opening sending leaves and flower petals flying. Naruto looked to see if Aki was breathing. Noticing this Sasuke made the first move, attacking Naruto with full force "Fire Style: Fire Dragon" The fire attack was sent straight for Naruto.

**'Damn I was caught off guard. I can let that happen again.' **As the attack got closer, Naruto did a jutsu of his own. After doing some hand signs he slammed his hand on the ground. "Water Style: Wall of mystic water." Out of nowhere a wall of water shot up in front of Naruto, and then the water started to turn into a gel substance. Sasuke's fire dragon made contact with the wall causing steam to surround the area. Once the steam was gone only Naruto's wall stood, Sasuke's dragon had no effect against the wall.

As Naruto released the jutsu he felt Sasuke behind him. As Naruto made eye contact with Sasuke he noticed Sasuke had his Sharingan activated. Sasuke began to form his next attack, as he ran toward Naruto he let his arm drag behind him to gather chakra. As he got closer to Naruto Sasuke Yelled "Lightning Blade" Sasuke sung his arm forward lunging it toward Naruto. As he got closer Sasuke noticed Naruto making hand signs then before he could react he was stopped by a gel like substance. "What is this shit?" Sasuke struggled to get free from the weird substance but to no avail. "Let me go you fucking coward."

"It's my Mystic Water, The more you struggle the more you get pulled into it." Naruto walked over to Sasuke who was now half way engulfed by the wall. Naruto then reached over and grabbed the mask Sasuke was wearing away from him. "Now why is it that a ninja from the once great leaf village is wearing a hunter-nin mask but yet it bears no symbol of any kind?"

"You know why you piece of shit. The village lost all its credibility we lost almost all trade connections. The village is on the brink of being forgotten. Once you and the others declared us a fallen village we lost all rights to our symbol." Sasuke explained to Naruto.

Looking at Naruto with hate Sasuke suddenly felt weak and his vision started to blur. "What's happening to me, why am I feeling like this?"

Looking at Sasuke, Naruto saw the so called great Uchiha on his knees covered by his jutsu. "Other than restraining you the Mystic Water also drains you of your chakra and life force." Walking away to leave Sasuke to die Naruto knelt down at Aki's side. Picking her up Naruto held her in his arms. "I told you to go home why did you come back? I almost lost you today Aki. It was stupid of you to come back. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

Getting ready to leave Naruto felt a sharp pain near is right shoulder. Dropping Aki he pulled a kunai out and turned to Sasuke. Because the Mitonic Regeneration was still active the wound looked like it was burning until it was healed. Sasuke had finally reached his limit his body fell to the ground. As Naruto walked toward Sasuke he pulled out a kunai only to be blown back by a huge explosion.

'**Were the hell did that come from?'** Naruto pushed himself up and waited for the smoke to clear only to see that Sasuke was no longer covered him his mystic water. Naruto then saw that another Hunter-nin was standing next to Sasuke's body.

The ninja was kneeling over Sasuke with glowing hands hovering over his body. Realizing Sasuke was ok only passed out, the mask ninja stood up. "What did you do to Sasuke why would you hurt our friend?" the ninja was looking at Naruto. The masked ninja was a little taller than him and by the voice although muffled by the mask seemed to be female.

"Are you serious? That asshole is not my friend. Someone who tries to kill me is not my friend. Just who are you anyway?" Asked Naruto trying to figure out who was under the mask. Having an idea of who it was he wanted to make sure. "I only know one person would truly believe Sasuke and I were friends." Sensing the discomfort his comment sent to the masked ninja confirmed his suspicions.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise, if Kakashi were here all of Team 7 would be together like old times. Isn't that right Sakura?" Naruto was now in front of the masked ninja, he took off her mask to reveal his old pink haired teammate. **'He moves so fast, I could not even see him move.'**

As the wind blow harder Naruto and Sakura stared at each other looking into each other's eyes. With no words being spoken Naruto turned once again pick Aki up. As he reached the little girl he was interrupted by Sakura. "Why did you try to kill Sasuke again, just like before?" Sakura asked Naruto making him mad. "You're a monster look at you everything about you is marked with the look of a demon. Maybe everyone was right maybe you are a demon and need to die, because only a demon would try to kill his best friend."

"Are you serious you pink haired bitch. You talk to me like you know me, you know nothing about me. How dare you accuse me of being a demon! Had it not been for the fight I had with Sasuke in that valley I would still look normal. That day changed me, so how dare you say I tried to kill that worthless piece of shit." Naruto pointed at Sasuke. "He was the one that tried to kill me, and that day he did kill a piece of me. And you don't get me started on you." Naruto yelled in Sakura's face.

Sadness in her voice Sakura began to speak to Naruto "Why you being mean we are friends don't you rem-" Sakura was cut off by Naruto causing her to flinch.

"No we are not friends not now not no more. We are enemies, now either get out of my face or I'll kill you." Naruto trying to control his anger looked at Sakura in the eyes. "Leave and take the sorry excuse of a ninja with you." Naruto pointed at Sasuke who was now conscious.

Helping Sasuke to his feet Sakura prepared to leave with Sasuke but was stopped. "Leave me be and get out of here Sakura." Sasuke now on his feet was looking at Sakura.

"You can't be..."

"I said leave Sakura now, don't make me tell you again." Sasuke cut Sakura off.

With sadness in her eye's Sakura turned to leave. Jumping into the tree tops she was gone, heading back to her village.

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto panting and still low on chakra. Sasuke was too proud to admit he was beat. Digging into his ninja pouch he pulled out a soldier pill and ate it. Feeling his chakra slowly return to him he rushed Naruto.

Aiming a punch Naruto blocked it by grabbing his arm and kicked Sasuke in the stomach sending him flying into a tree. Sasuke picked himself up and rushed Naruto again. Naruto dodged Sasuke's attack with ease. Naruto then turned and slammed his fist into Sasuke's gut. Sasuke crumbled to the ground as blood poured from his mouth. Struggling to stand Sasuke coughed blood up causing him to fall back down to the ground in pain.

"How are you stronger than me? I am an Uchiha I should be able to kill you with no problems what so ever." Sasuke's words were weak and trembling.

It's not a name that gives you strength it's the determination to surpass everyone around you and to keep training no matter how hard it gets. You stood behind your name for so long Sasuke thinking that was the source of your power." Naruto spoke as he walked around Sasuke. "You were an Uchiha so you though everything would come easy to you. While everyone ridiculed me and mocked me I trained harder than anybody. I refused to be weak I wanted to be strong and to be recognized by people."

Sasuke laughed. "I don't care how much you trained Naruto. I am still better then you. You're nothing but a street punk you're a demon. Look at yourself you hardly look human…" Sasuke coughed more blood up. "I agree with every one you're a demon that needs to be killed!"

Sasuke lunged at Naruto trying to land a punch to the face. Naruto jumped up to avoid the attack "How is he able to move so fast with his injuries?" Naruto then turned to see Sasuke flying toward him. Sasuke again tried to land a punch. Naruto waited for Sasuke to get closer than grabbed his arm and hurled him toward the ground.

Naruto landed next to the crater that Sasuke's body created. Naruto waited for the dust to settle he was then caught off guard as he heard "Fire Style: Fire bullet." Hurling through the dust Naruto saw several Fire balls heading toward him, reacting just in time Naruto did some quick hand sign. "Earth Style: Rock wall" He slammed his hands into the ground as a Huge rock rose from the ground just in time to block the fire balls. **'That was a little to close I can't let my guard down like that again.'**

As Naruto released the rock wall Naruto saw that Sasuke was closing in on him. With no time to move Naruto began to dodge Sasuke's attacks. **'How did Sasuke recover so fast? A pill should not have given him this much energy.' **Naruto continued to dodge Sasuke's attacks until Naruto felt a sharp pain throughout his body causing him to wince. Noticing an opening Sasuke kick Naruto with everything he had sending him into the ground.

Naruto got up but noticed his injuries were healing slower and now he could feel his chakra draining faster. **'I got to end this now, I can't let this continue. I need to deactivate the Mitonic Regeneration before it kills me.' **Naruto then looked at Sasuke. "This ends now! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Four clones now stood next to Naruto then at once they charged Sasuke.

Sasuke was dodging and ducking the attacks and was unable to fight back, Soon Sasuke realized he could not counter any of the attacks the clones threw at him. Noticing the clones move out of the way he saw running toward him the real Naruto. Sasuke eyes grew wide and knew there was no time to react as Naruto was only inches away from hitting him. "Rasengan" Naruto was about to deliver the final blow and all Sasuke could do was close his eyes.

After a moment Sasuke realized nothing happened. Opening his eyes he saw Naruto frozen in front of him. Sasuke was wondering what was going on and then he saw Naruto's Shadow clones disappear and then the Rasengan fade away. Not able to move Naruto gritted his teeth 'damn it' and then fell to the ground passed out.

Not quite understanding of what was happening Sasuke smiled and looked at Naruto. With an evil smile Sasuke pulled his sword out raised it up. "Looks like you die here, I have to admit you had me worried there for a few minutes." Sasuke then brought the sword down for the killing blow.

Before the sword made contact with Naruto Someone with great speed blocked the attack and was now between Sasuke and Naruto. "Kakashi how dare you interfere, this in mine and Naruto's fight step aside or I'll kill you to." Sasuke was going to attack, when he heard someone from moving behind him.

Turning to see who it was Sasuke was barely able to dodge the attack. "So the pervert and the Hyuga bitch come to the rescue." Looking at the two ninja now in front of him, Sasuke laughed." You think you can beat me, you must be mistaken."

Before Sasuke could attack two more ninja appeared one next to Aki the other next to Naruto. Seeing the two made Sasuke nervous. **'Damn it she's hear just my luck I better get out of here.'** Looking up at Kakashi, Sasuke smiled and turned before saying. "Sorry I can't play any more maybe next time. Next time I will be out for blood you can count on that" Sasuke then turned and ran into the forest.

"Get back here you coward." Hinata started to chase Sasuke.

"Hinata leave him we have more important matters at hand." Kakashi stopped Hinata before turning to the other two looking over Naruto and Aki. "How are they doing Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked up after she finished looking over Aki. "She will be ok just used too much chakra." Tsunade said to Kakashi with a smile. "Had it not be for Aki and her clone I don't think we would of made it in time."

"LADY TSUNADE COME QUICK." The other ninja was frantic as she finished looking over Naruto's body.

Rushing over to Naruto Tsunade feared the worse. Scanning him she found multiple broken bones and deep lacerations. **'Why is the fox not healing him this makes no sense.'** Noticing Naruto's breathing patterns were irregular she carefully removed his shirt exposing his chest in order to get a better look.

"Lady Tsunade is Naruto going to be ok?" Hinata asked with concern in her voice.

Looking up at her Tsunade replied. "I don't know Hinata."

Turning her attention back to Naruto Tsunade began to scan him but came to a stop shortly after. Wide eyes and hands trembling she was staring at the middle of his chest. **'Where is it where is the mark at…..oh Naruto please don't tell me you used it.'**

With urgency in her voice Tsunade gave the ninja orders. "Hinata grab Aki and head home. Kakashi grab Naruto we need to get him to the hospital fast."

"What's going on Lady Tsunade?" All three ninja asked in unison.

"No time for questions get going I'll explain the situation once we get Naruto under medical supervision."

Agreeing Hinata whet to pick up Aki, Kakashi picked up Naruto and in a blink of an eye both were gone.

Walking to Tsunade, Shizune put her hands on her shoulder only to see her teacher crying. "Lady Tsunade we need to get going Naruto is going to be fine he always is." Shizune tried to reassure Tsunade.

"No Shizune Naruto is dying it's my fault and I don't know if I can save him this time."

**Chapter done oh man what's going to happen next chapter will be up as soon as I get some more reviews and opinions on the story? **


	5. REDONE Illness

**Ok Next Chapter. If you're reading my story I would love to her you thoughts on is and I know a few of you are being awesome and reviewing every chapter. I want to reach at least 100 reviews if not more from different readers. Any way I'm rambling on with the story. Also my sister and cousin are still being awesome and helping me with the story, so don't forget to thank them.**

**Sister: Hinata, Shizune and Tsunade.**

**Cousin: Kakashi.**

**I wrote everything else.**

**I do not own Naruto**

The calm and quite inside the hospital was broken when the doors flung open and Tsunade rushed in clearing tables and looking for an open room. Following close behind Tsunade was Shizune and Kakashi who was still holding an unconscious Naruto.

"Kakashi hurry and place Naruto on that table. Shizune get a team ready for surgery. "Tsunade ordered with urgency in her voice. Putting Naruto down on the nearest emergency table Kakashi watched as Tsunade prepped Naruto for surgery. **'No this cannot be happening now, Naruto I told you not to use that jutsu with your condition. I was stupid teaching you that technique'**

Kakashi noticed Tsunade was trembling. He walked up to her and placed a hand over hers to reassure her. "Everything is ok Lady Tsunade, Naruto is going to survive and if anyone is going to save him it's going to be you. Now you need to calm down and concentrate."

"Thank you Kakashi I needed that."

Calming herself down Tsunade began to heal the deep wounds and broken bones. As she was finishing with the last of his minor injuries, she waited as the surgery room was prepared. As she looked at Naruto she grabbed his hand and began to cry. **'I'm sorry Naruto I didn't know you were this sick. Please hang in there I need you to hold on. You better not die on me know'**

"Lady Tsunade the room is ready and everyone is in position." Shizune said bringing Tsunade back to reality. "Good now Kakashi can you carry Naruto into the room?" Tsunade asked Kakashi who nodded as he picked up Naruto and followed Tsunade into the room. Upon entering the room Kakashi noticed a huge seal on the ground with a circle in the middle. On the outside of the seal were several smaller circles where medical staff was sitting.

Over in the middle Tsunade and Shizune both knelt beside the circle across from each other. Walking to the circle Kakashi gently placed him on the ground inside the circle. Looking at Tsunade with a reassuring look he smiled and said. "Lady Tsunade you will do fine Naruto will be ok." With that Kakashi turn and walked to the door were he stood.

"Alright is everyone ready to begin the surgery?" Tsunade looked around the room to see everyone in place. "Yes Lady Tsunade we are ready to begin." Looking over Naruto's body she began to search for the cause of his condition. As she got closer to his heart she felt the cause and her hand stared to glow a dull green color. Seeing this Shizune placed her hand over the same area and just like Tsunade her hand began to glow.

The whole room began to glow as the medical ninja concentrated on feeding Tsunade and Shizune a constant flow of chakra. Kakashi watching the surgery from near the door he felt someone enter. He saw Hinata standing next to him. Looking up at him she had a worried look on her face, seeing this Kakashi gave her a reassuring look telling her everything was going to be ok. After a quick exchange of smiles the two both looked at Tsunade and Shizune hard at work.

Tsunade and Shizune started struggling as the surgery took longer then some expected. With the surgery still not done they were both running low on chakra even with the help from the others. Feeling helpless Kakashi and Hinata did not know how they could help. Looking at each other looking for answers they realized how they could help. They both walked into the middle of the room where Shizune and Tsunade sat. Kakashi stood behind Tsunade and Hinata behind Shizune. They placed their hands on the two medical ninja and started to channel their own chakra into both Shizune and Tsunade. Sensing the chakra they both realized what was happening as their hands were now glowing brighter than before.

The surgery lasted a few more hours and as it came to an end Tsunade put the finishing touches before completing the procedure. Standing up Tsunade turned to Kakashi. "Thank you so much Kakashi without you and Hinata we may have not been able to finish."

Turning to look at Hinata with a smile Tsunade spoke again. "You both not only help us but you saved Naruto's life. He will be ok but he will be in the hospital for some time." Hinata smiled after hearing the good news. Watching the other medic ninja carry Naruto out of the room Hinata stopped them. Kissing Naruto on the forehead Hinata spoke in a soft voice. "Get better soon Naruto. And next time you scare me like this you're going to be in trouble."

IN TSUNADE'S OFFICE

Hours after surgery Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, and Kakashi were all inside Tsunade's office. The silence was too much to handle so Hinata spoke up. "What happed why was Naruto hurt so badly and why was the nine tails chakra not healing him?"

Getting the attention of everyone in the room Tsunade tried to explain. "We all know that the nine tails chakra is supposed to heal Naruto, However about a year ago Naruto started complaining of chronic chakra fatigue, I didn't think much of it until about six months ago when Naruto came in complaining of lower chest pain." Tsunade reached into her desk and pulled her bottle of sake out and took a drink before.

"So what does the chest pain have to do with how Naruto ended up today?" Kakashi asked trying to understand the situation.

"Well after medical examination I discovered that there was growth near one of his chakra gates, which was the reason for his chakra fatigue. It was restricting the flow of his chakra. So I removed the growth or at least I thought I did. That was last month and he has not complained of any other problems so I believed it was gone." Tsunade took a drink of sake as she finished.

"You said a month ago right? So how did he get worse than he originally was in a month if you removed it? I don't understand how he could almost die from something you removed a month ago? Unless you made a mistake and left a little bit of whatever you said you took out" Hinata asked not really understanding what was going on.

"It seems I did miss a little bit, but it should have taken years to grow to this extreme under normal circumstances." Tsunade explained taking another drink of her sake.

Hinata looked at Tsunade with a confused look. "What and this is not under normal circumstances?"

"No this was not under normal circumstances. You see I taught Naruto a technique that only I know. I told him he could only use it as a last resort. So Sasuke must have pushed Naruto into a corner because Naruto used the Technique"

Shizune's eyes grew wide realizing what technique Tsunade was talking about. "You're telling me that Mitonic Regeneration did this? I don't understand how it could cause Naruto's condition to accelerate for rapidly."

"Yes it was the Mitonic Regeneration that I taught him however once I learned he was sick I told him the technique that was forbidden. With Mitonic Regeneration Living cells grow rapidly to help heal injuries as fast as you receive them. If I had left even a trace of the growth, the moment Naruto used the technique it began to grow." Tsunade stopped to take another drink.

"But you said you removed the growth so that should no longer have been an issue." Kakashi spoke.

"Yes had I completely removed it this would not have happened, but I must have been wrong because the growth came back and is twice as big then before."

"I don't understand Lady Tsunade Naruto does not possess the chakra control needed to store chakra for the technique." Shizune told Tsunade who taking another drink of sake.

Tsunade let out a sigh and looked up at the three who stood there waiting for her to explain how Naruto was able to perform the Mitonic Regeneration. "Yes it's true Naruto does not have very good chakra control but Kakashi and even you Shizune should realize that Naruto is part of the Uzumaki Clan."

"Uzumaki Clan?" Hinata looked puzzled.

"The Uzumaki Clan is a powerful clan that Naruto belongs to. Only a handful of Uzumaki are known the still be alive. They possess a reserve of chakra that no other ninja can even imagine. An Uzumaki could fight five times longer than any other shinobi could before running low on chakra." Tsunade explained.

"Ok but that does not explain how Naruto can use the Mitonic Regeneration." Shizune told Tsunade trying to get a straight answer.

"Naruto's natural chakra reserves are huge to begin with but combined with the nine tails chakra, Naruto is capable of channeling an almost unlimited amount of chakra." Tsunade began as the other three stood there with their eyes wide and jaws slightly hanging.

"Naruto does not need the same chakra control I have in order to perform the technique. He is able to perform the technique purely on being able to pour chakra to his wounds with little concern of running out of chakra. Add in the natural healing abilities the Nine Tails chakra has and Naruto's Mitonic Regeneration is more effective than mine. That is why in this case also makes it far more deadly than mine."

Gathering themselves after taking in all the information Kakashi was the first to speak "What is Mitonic Regeneration? And why would it make Naruto's condition spread so fast?" Kakashi asked trying to understand the situation.

"It's a technique that uses chakra that is stored in a small seal mark like this one in my case. I don't have the same reserves as Naruto so I need to store chakra overtime" Tsunade pointed at her forehead showing everyone the diamond shape mark. "A flow of chakra is released and it rushes through your body healing any wounds you have or may receive during battle. The chakra speeds up the generation of cells throughout the body at an incredible rate. It makes you pretty much immortal for a short time."

"So you're saying the technique also caused the cells of the growth to speed up? And that's why it came back so fast and worse than before?" Hinata asked.

"Yes that is correct" Tsunade stated as she was about to continue on to other business. She was interrupted by the doors of her office flying open. "Lady Tsunade hurry come quick."

"What is it now?" Tsunade asked with a worried voice as she got up to follow the medic.

Rushing down the hallway the medic explained the situation to Tsunade, the other three followed closely behind. "Aki woke complaining that her eyes are burning also there is blood running from her eyes. We have not been able to calm her down to properly assess the situation."

Walking into the room Aki could be heard screaming in pain. Medic ninja were trying to calm her down explaining that they could not help if she didn't calm down. Looking at Aki Tsunade saw the blood pouring from her eyes. Tsunade had never seen anything like this. The first thing that came to mind was that Sasuke had done something to her.

Tsunade made her way to Aki's side before speaking in a calm and soothing voice "Aki if you can hear me I need you to calm down and slowly open your eyes. I understand it must hurt a lot, but please I need you to do this, it's the only way I can help you."

Aki started to calm down as she heard Tsunade's voice. "I can't open my eyes it hurts too much. They feel like there on fire." There was agony in her voice.

Walking around to stand next to Aki, Hinata places her hand on top of Aki's and spoke to her also trying to calm her down. "Listen we can't help you unless you can open your eyes. I know you can do it Aki you're a tough little girl now please open your eyes for Lady Tsunade."

"Is there anything you can do to ease the pain?" Hinata asked Tsunade.

"I can try." Using her chakra Tsunade placed her hand over Aki's eyes trying to dull the pain. "Did that help the pain any?" Tsunade asked Aki.

Aki nodded her head indicating it had helped "Ok Aki I need you to open your eyes now ok?'

Aki struggled to open her eyes. Everyone in the room watched as Aki slowly opened her eyes. They all stood there in shock at what they say when her eyes had opened completely. "Is that what I think it is?" Tsunade asked looking at Kakashi.

"I don't believe it, that's the Sharingan. I don't understand why Aki would have the Sharingan." Kakashi said looking at Aki's eyes with disbelief.

"If it is the Sharingan, why is it different from the Sharingan you and Sasuke have? I also don't understand why are her eyes are bleeding." Shizune asked as she was looking into Aki's eyes trying to find the source of bleeding.

"I believe that Aki's Sharingan has evolved into the legendary Mangekyou Sharingan." Kakashi stated as he studied her eyes closer.

"You mean this little girl in not only a surviving Uchiha but she possesses the legendary Mangekyou at such a young age?" Asked a very surprised Tsunade. "Why is it still active? Her eyes should have returned to normal when she passed out right?"

"At her age it could be multiple reasons why her eyes did not return to normal. Also I believe the bleeding is due to the extreme strain the Sharingan puts on one's eyes." Kakashi explained

"She was never taught how to control the Sharingan. So her eyes cannot withstand long periods of time with the Sharingan active much less the Mangekyou Sharingan." Kakashi let out a sigh. "Also the Mangekyou Sharingan can permanently damage the user's eyes. If used too much it causes the users eyes to be lost in darkness."

"So how are we supposed to help Aki?" Tsunade Asked.

"Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade looked down at Aki. "Yes Aki I'm right here."

Aki started to cry. "I can't see! My eyes are open but I can't see! What's happening?"

Everyone in the room looked at each not knowing what to do. Kakashi then spoke. "We need to find a way to help Aki deactivate her Sharingan before she is permanently blind."

Aki started to cry louder. She was once again covering her eyes as they started to bleed again. "It's my fault it's all my fault." Looking at Aki with a confused look Tsunade tried to talk to Aki.

"What is your fault?"

"I deserve this pain I deserve everything bad that's ever happened to me. It's my fault. I was too weak" Aki laid on the bed the blood running down her cheeks mixed in with tears.

"Aki sweetie listen to me nothing is your fault." Shizune tried to comfort Aki.

"He died because I could not protect him. I was too weak to do help him. I failed to protect someone precious to me."

Kakashi then realized how Aki had awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan**. 'Aki thinks Naruto is dead and she feels like she caused his death by not being strong enough to protect him.' **Kakashi walked over next to Aki. He then places a hand on her forehead and grabbed one of her hands with his other hand.

"Aki you got to listen to me you did not fail you did your best and fought hard to protect your sensei. Had it not been for you Naruto might have been killed. You saved Naruto's life" Getting Aki to calm down a little bit he continued. "You have nothing to be ashamed of I'm sure Naruto is proud of you and when he wakes up I'm sure he'll come to visit you." Getting Aki to stop crying he heard her speak.

"You mean Naruto is alive? He is not dead?"

"No Aki now calm down I am sure it would break Naruto's heart to see you like this so please be strong not only for you but for Naruto also ok?"

Calming down Aki opened her eyes and everyone saw that her Sharingan was slowly fading away. Before she drifted off to sleep she could see Tsunade, Hinata, Shizune, and Kakashi all looking at her with a smile. Smiling back she said. "Thank you"

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. Any way if you're a little confused right now it will start to clear up. Any way if you are reading this story let me know what you think about it. Ask questions Shot me ideas I won't guarantee ill use your idea but they are welcome. I want more reviews.**


	6. REDONE Realized love

**Next Chapter I hope you enjoy it**. **My sister and cousin have decided to play a bigger role in the making of this story/rewriting of this story.**

**Sister: Hinata, Ino, and Tsunade.**

**Cousin: Kakashi and Shikamaru**

**I wrote everything else **

**I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters.**

Two weeks after the fight with Sasuke, Naruto was still being monitored at the hospital. Naruto was regaining his strength after the successful surgery and was getting eager to be released from the hospital. Aki was released from the hospital after making a full recovery. Aki and Hinata would often bring food and gift when they visited Naruto.

Naruto was sitting up in his bed looking out the window when someone walked in. Naruto turned with a smile expecting to see Hinata or Aki. Noticing it was not them his smile faded.

"Judging by the look on your face it seems you were expecting someone else, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"No it's not that Kakashi it's just I got so use to only seeing Aki or Hinata, I was not expecting to see anyone else." Naruto explained as he turned to look out the window again.

"I see, sorry to hear that. However I am here to talk to you about Aki, regarding her training." Kakashi said in a more serious tone then usual getting Naruto's attention.

"What about Aki's training is there something wrong? I will continue to train her once I am released from the hospital."

"I realize you're her sensei and have been training her, I have no doubts about your style of training, but I am sure you heard of Aki's newly discovered abilities have you not?"

Turning from the window to look at Kakashi, Naruto remembered hearing about Aki having the Sharingan. "Yes I am aware of Aki possessing the Sharingan."

"Well do to her young age and lack of control of the Sharingan. I was hoping to get your permission to train her. Show her how to control and use the Sharingan and maybe show here some new techniques." Kakashi looked at Naruto in hopes of get a positive answer.

After a few moments of Silence Naruto looked up at Kakashi with a Smile and spoke. "Of course you can train her I mean she needs to stay active and since I can't train her who better than my old sensei, not to mention you possess the Sharingan also so only you can show her how to control in."

"Very well I shall begin her training right away, and I hope you get better soon." Kakashi said to Naruto before leaving the room. Just as the door closed it opened again. This time it was Hinata and she was holding a bag and some flowers.

"Hey Naruto sorry I'm late I just had to grab some things from the store before I came." Hinata held up the bag of goods as she walked over to Naruto and sat next to him."

Looking at Hinata Naruto could not help but smile, without saying a word he grabbed her hand and looked at her. Looking at her all he could think of was how beautiful she was, with her soft pale skin, long Indigo hair, and her lavender eyes, Naruto felt like he was looking at an angel. Thinking of the time they spent over the past two weeks Naruto realized how much he truly cared for her. After looking at her for a little longer Naruto leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Hinata Blushed when Naruto kissed her. They had been together for a little longer than a year but she still could not believe that Naruto was hers. Hinata still would still act embarrassed whenever Naruto kissed her or hugged her. She was living in a dream land whenever she was near Naruto.

Still smiling Naruto began to speak. "I love you Hinata. Every time I look at you my heart skips a beat when I feel your soft skin against mine I cannot help but smile. You make me who I am." Naruto softly spoke to Hinata. "You looked past the way I looked and saw me for who I was not a monster or a demon but as a person. You showed me kindness when I had given up on life. You were the one who pulled me out of the darkness." Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata on the lips he then slowly moved back lifting her head with his hand under her chin. "You're the only one I can ever love."

Looking at the one she loved Hinata's eyes grew wide and filled with tears after hearing what he said to her. "Oh Naruto I love you too. I can't see myself with anyone else." Losing the battle of trying to hold her tears back she started to cry and threw herself at Naruto to hug him. "I have always love you from the first time I saw you when we were little kids."

Hugging Hinata back Naruto held her, smelling the scent of her cherry blossom shampoo he smiled and feeling her breath on his neck made him smile more. He finally broke the hug and once again looked her in the eyes. "Hinata I promise to never hurt you and to always protect you. I will make you happy no matter what and I know you will make me happy."

Hearing this made Hinata blush a little and looking at his smile made her heart beat faster. Looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Naruto finally leaned in and kissed her, a kiss that Hinata returned with her whole heart.

AT LADY TSUNADE'S OFFICE

Finishing her paper work Tsunade reached into her desk to pull out a bottle of sake. Taking a drink she sunk into her chair to relax for a moment. Tsunade's relaxation was short lived as she heard a knock at the door. Sitting up and putting her sake away she looked up and ask who it was, opening the door Shizune walked in.

"Lady Tsunade Shikamaru and Ino have returned and are ready to report to you about their mission."

"Send them in then." Tsunade instructed Shizune.

Walking in Shikamaru and Ino stood in front of Tsunade's desk. Shikamaru handed Tsunade a scroll and began to speak. "Lady Tsunade I have a scroll from the Feudal Lord from the Land of Tea."

Grabbing the Scroll Tsunade unsealed it and began to read.

_Lady Tsunade_

_It has come to my attention that you are in the process of building a village. I am also aware that you seek financial support_ _in order to equip your ninja with proper gear and supplies. After speaking to your messenger he has convinced me to lend you said support. However along with my support come conditions._

_I am aware of you and your ninja defecting from the Hidden Leaf Village. I am sure you are aware that because of this I am putting myself at risk. I have also heard rumors that you intent to go to war with Konoha, I understand the reasons why you left and am aware of the Fourth Hokage's Law. But I shall warn you because my village and county were founded after the law was made we have no obligation to follow that law._

_However After hearing the whole story from your two ninja I am prepared to grant your village a stand-alone Hidden Village with in my country once you and your village are on your feet. I am sure you know this also comes with conditions._

_As for the condition for my financial support_

_For the next year you are to resume trading with us, and along with the trading we are going to station a trading out post in your village. However this does not mean you have to break any existing trading contracts._

_For the next six months we will take over as your main mission supplier ranging from D ranked all the way to S ranked missions._

_You are also to begin establishing a military and once it is established you will lend us aide using your military when requested._

_Finally you are responsible for keeping records of all your spending, and I expect a copy of your records on my desk the last day of every month no exceptions._

_Now on to the condition regarding you Village status_

_You have a year from today to appoint a full village council._

_You have a year after that to appoint someone with the official title of Kage._

_You are to contact 2 villages if not more and establish full alliances with said villages._

_Also every ninja village needs an academy._

_You are to use the law made by the Fourth Hokage and recruit or establish no less than four full clans._

_Also following the Fourth's law for a period not to exceed 1 year you are to take in any rouge ninja or refugees and integrate them as part of your village._

_Lastly until you have met all my conditions and wish to continue with our agreement you are not allowed to declare an official war against Konoha or any village for that matter._

_Now since that is out of the way I look forward to working alongside you. And expect your first financial scroll in the next few days. Lady Tsunade I bid you a good day and farewell._

_Land of tea Feudal Lord_

_Haru Ito_

As she finished reading Tsunade looked up at Shikamaru and Ino. Shikamaru looked bored and ready to fall asleep. Ino was standing straight and looking at Tsunade.

"You guys are dismissed you both deserve a day off."

Before leaving the room Shikamaru spoke. "We heard that Naruto and Aki's mission failed and that Naruto is still in the hospital."

"Yes both Naruto and Aki were attacked and brought back to the medical facility. Naruto is still under medical supervision."

"Attacked are they ok? What happened who attacked them?" Ino asked with a worried look on her face.

"Sasuke Uchiha was the one that attacked them he was after Aki. We were unsure why Sasuke wanted Aki until we got back to the hospital that day."

"What was it? What did that loser Sasuke want with Aki" asked Shikamaru getting a little angry.

"I will let Naruto explain the situation if he feels like it. You can visit him at the hospital." Tsunade told Shikamaru not in the mood to explain the whole situation.

"I was wondering has there been any word on the other teams and their situations." Ino asked Tsunade wondering if her friends were ok.

"Yes Choji and Kiba are back from their mission. I'm sure you can find both of them at the hospital cafeteria eating all the food. Neji and Anko should arrive any day now as for Rock Lee and Kurenai we have yet to hear from them. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to." Tsunade dismissed the two as she reach into her desk and pulled out her sake yet again.

"Yes lady Tsunade." Both bowed before leaving the room.

Turning to look out her window Tsunade began to drink her sake. Sinking into her chair Tsunade let out a sigh before drifting off to sleep.

Walking into the village a man walked toward the hospital. Walking to the front desk he asked for Naruto's room. Looking down the hall were the nurse pointed he saw the room. Upon reaching the room he knocked before entering.

"Well what is going on here?" The man asked as he saw Naruto and Hinata Kissing.

Looking at who it was Naruto got mad and yelled. "What the hell do you want old pervert, can't you see we want some privacy."

"Oh I'm sorry but is that any way to talk to your old sensei?"

Naruto now upset. "OLD is right!"

Blushing Hinata was embarrassed that she was caught kissing Naruto. "I'm sorry Jiraiya sensei. I'll leave you two alone." Hinata said quickly grabbing her things and left the room.

"No wait Hinata don't leave." Naruto tried to stop Hinata but she was gone. Turning to look a Jiraiya Naruto was pissed off. "You better have a good reason for being here you old pervert."

Looking at Naruto Jiraiya had a serious look. "Naruto I need to speak to you about something important."

Sensing the importance in Jiraiya's voice Naruto listened. Jiraiya reached inside his robe and pulled out a scroll. Naruto looked confused at why the scroll was so important.

"What is that and why is so important?" Naruto asked looking back at Jiraiya.

"This is a scroll left to you by your father. You were not to receive it till you turned eighteen, but I believe you are ready to receive it and now is an appropriate time for you to obtain whatever secrets the scroll holds."

"You mean you don't know what's in that scroll?" Naruto asked.

"No because only your blood can open the scroll." Jiraiya explained as he handed the scroll to Naruto.

Grabbing the scroll from Jiraiya Naruto looked at it and proceeded to open it. Biting his thumb he let some blood drip on to the scroll releasing the seal. Unrolling the scroll Naruto began to read what it said his eyes fixed to the letter and they grew bigger the more he read.

_Naruto my son if you are reading this then that means it is time for you to learn about your clan and the blood limit that you were born with…_

**END CHAPTER I hope you liked it because I enjoyed writing it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Ill Update the next chapter soon**


	7. REDONE Bloodlimit revealed

**NARUTO SHOWS A DARKER SIDE IN THIS CHAPTER. My Cousin did a lot of editing in this chapter but still kept the story the way I wanted so thanks to him the chapter is better than before. Also my sister took a break from this chapter and to me it shows, me and my cousin could not capture the characters my sister does the same way she does. **

**Cousin: Sasuke, Ino and Sakura (editing)**

**I did everything else **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Tsunade enjoyed the peace and quiet as she did her paperwork. She now had more time to do her work with Naruto in the Hospital and Aki training with Kakashi. She felt less stressed out without Naruto and Aki bugging her for missions because they were Bored. Tsunade was about to reach into her desk to celebrate another day without the stress of Naruto and Aki.

"TSUNADE!"

Tsunade recognized the voice instantly. With a sigh she closed the drawer to her desk that held her sake. Before she could prepare herself her office door flew open.

"TSUNADE YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO." Naruto yelled as he walked into the office struggling to get free of three nurses trying to hold him back. Naruto made his way to Tsunade and slammed a scroll onto her desk as the three nurses still tried to hold him back.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade we tried to keep him in bed but he's just too strong." One on the nurses explained.

"It is fine you can leave, Naruto and I apparently need to talk." Tsunade said as she looked at the scroll and recognized the seal as the Fourth Hokage's.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Letting Naruto go the nurses bowed before turning to leave the room. The door shut behind them as Naruto and Tsunade where now the only ones left in the room.

Tsunade was now looking at the scroll that was on her desk trying to guess what its contents were. As she reached for the scroll she noticed it was unsealed and addressed to Naruto. As she opened it up she began to read.

_Naruto my son if you are reading this then that means it is time for you learn about your clan and the blood limit you were born with. On your 18th__birthday you are to receive the key to the Uzumaki Clan Estate. Hidden inside the complex is a sealed scroll containing family jutsu and the history and secrets of your clan,__Speak to the current Hokage about receiving the key that unlocks the clan's estate, The estate is hidden so you will need a guide to get to it. Only 4 people know of its location The Third, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. You Naruto Uzumaki are my son and as such have much to live up to. It was your mothers dying wish that you were told that she loved you very much and that she and I will always be watching over you. We are proud of you in everything you do. We are proud to have been able to die for your sake. With our deaths your legacy begins. You will bring honor and pride to the Uzumaki clan. Remember this Naruto once you enter the estate you set forth on a journey that you will not be able to stop. You my son are an Uzumaki the Child of Prophecy._

After finishing the letter Tsunade knew she would have to answer a few questions. Looking at Naruto she saw the anger in his eyes and knew he had questions.

"Look Naruto I know you have a lot of questions but you have to understand you may not be ready for some of the answers you seek."

"I do not care Tsunade it is only you and me in this room and I am not leaving until you answer all of my questions."

Tsunade saw that Naruto was not kidding and knew that she would have to be honest with him.

''Ok Naruto I will answer all your questions, but I tell you now your life will no longer be the same after hearing the answers."

Naruto looked at Tsunade and was not surprised by what she had told him. As they stared into each other's eyes Tsunade saw that he was truly ready to hear the truth.

"Naruto you are well aware that your father was the Fourth Hokage. You are also aware that the nine tails sealed inside you was his doing in order to save the village from being destroyed."

"Well some plan that was right did he realize I would be hated by those bastards from Konoha?" Naruto asked as he started to get angry. "Did he not realize that they would try to kill me for having that damned demon sealed inside me?"

"No Naruto he wanted you to be seen as a hero and to be respected as such. He never wished for you to be treated the way you were."

"If he wanted me to be seen as a hero then why hide the fact I was his son from everyone in that village. They all hated me they even wanted to kill me."

"Naruto I understand you're mad but you have to understand, your father had enemies that would try to kill you if they knew you were his son. He did it to protect you."

"Well Tsunade that plan went to shit didn't it? Nothing he did protected me in the end am I right? And why the fuck was I kept from knowing my clans history? Why was I kept from ever knowing where I came from?"

Tsunade realized this was going to be harder to explain then she thought from the look in Naruto's eyes. Tsunade knew Naruto would have questions regarding his past, but looking into Naruto's eyes she feared what would happen if he didn't like what he heard.

"Naruto I understand the position we are in, I realize the village failed to see you as a hero and that is why we no longer have ties with that village. And as for your clans history you were simply too young to fully understand the truth of your clan."

"Well I'm old enough now goddammit. Why was I kept from living in my clan's estate while I was still in Konoha? I could have used the techniques my father speaks of to protect myself."

Naruto stared at Tsunade with anger in his eyes. His glare toward Tsunade scared her.

"Naruto you have every right to ask questions, but I have very limited information to the answers you seek. And I'm sorry to say that until we can occupy Konoha, those secrets are lost."

Naruto flinched at Tsunade's comment he knew she was right. Even if he could get into the estate he would not have enough time to retrieve all the things he needed to get answers. Looking at Tsunade Naruto asked another question. "What does the last part on the note mean?"

"I do not know what the note means by you are the Child of Prophecy. If that is all then we have some things to discuss."

"No I am not done asking questions Tsunade."

"Naruto I have no more answers, the answers you seek lie within the Uzumaki Estate."

Seeing that Tsunade was telling the truth he calmed down and looked at Tsunade. The tension in the room began to subside. Both the occupants stared at each other. Continuing to stare at Naruto Tsunade began to speak again.

"Well as I can see its time for you to be released from the hospital. I also want to talk about a mission I want to send you on."

With a surprised look Naruto asked about the mission.

"What kind of mission is it?"

"You will be looking into a camp of ninja reported to be just outside our border. Reports state only 4 ninja are there and no info on the village they come from. They all seem to be Hunter-nin but seem to have no village insignia."

Naruto eyes widened and his mind raced remembering the mask that Sasuke wore. Before Tsunade could continue Naruto interrupted her.

"Who will be going with me on this mission and when do I leave?"

"Hinata and Ino will be accompanying you. They are best suited for this mission."

Naruto turned and started to leave the room without hearing the rest on the mission specs. Tsunade sensed that Naruto knew something and stopped him before he could leave.

"Naruto you are to leave in the morning the other two have been briefed about the mission and will meet you at the training ground at first light."

Naruto responded that he understood and was gone before Tsunade could say anything else. Tsunade turned to look out her window to see Kakashi and Aki walking toward the training ground. **'Be careful Naruto.' **She then let out a sigh and returned to work.

After checking out of the hospital Naruto walked home to get ready for the mission. As he approached his apartment, Naruto began to wonder about the mission he was going on. Naruto opened his apartment door and started to pack. Setting his equipment into his ninja pouch he changed into his night cloths he then sat at his desk and read some scrolls. After studying the scrolls he looked outside to see it was dark and decided to go to sleep.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that it was almost time to meet Hinata and Ino at the training ground. After taking a shower Naruto got dressed in his dark blue cargo pants, dark blue shirt with a red spiral symbol on the back, black fingerless gloves, black ninja sandals, and he wrapped bandages on his left arm and both legs. After strapping his supply pouch to his right thigh he walked out the door.

"Where is Naruto? He's going to be late and he knows I don't like to be late."

"Ino calm down Naruto will be here."

Hinata and Ino stood in the center of the training ground waiting for Naruto, Ino getting irritated began to pace back and forth.

"I swear Hinata, Naruto is just like his sensei how he has a student is beyond me."

"Now Ino that is uncalled for, I am quite sure he is on his way so be patient."

Just as Ino was about to speak again she saw someone coming toward the training grounds. Getting closer the two saw that it was Naruto. Naruto now stood in front of the two. Hinata walked over to Naruto and gave him a hug and a quick kiss.

"Nice to see you to Hinata, now if you both are ready we should get going it will take us a day to arrive at our destination."

As the two girls nodded they all began to leave the village. Once outside the village the three disappeared into the tree tops.

As the three ran Hinata looked at Naruto and saw that something was troubling him. Not wanting to bother him she decided, if he wanted to talk he would tell her what was wrong. As she looked in front of her Hinata noticed that Ino had stopped and so did Naruto. They had arrived at their destination before schedule.

As Naruto walked silently to some bushes he peered into a clearing to see the empty camp of the ninja they were supposed to be looking for. Not seeing anyone Naruto turned to warn the other two to be on guard. When he saw Hinata and Ino he noticed they were being held with their mouths covered and kunai to their necks.

"Well Naruto we meet again. If you move they both die. Their lives are in your hands." Naruto heard a voice behind him as well as a sharp object pressed to his back.

"Sasuke you bastard let them go this is between you and I."

"No Naruto this is between team seven. We need you to come back to Konoha with us." Said the ninja holding Hinata as she moved her hand from Hinata's mouth to remove the mask she was wearing.

"Sakura and Sasuke we are no longer team seven that team died when I left that village."

Naruto looked between Hinata and Sakura, if Hinata tried to move she would be killed.

He felt the object in his back press harder and felt warm blood run down his back.

"Now Naruto you will be coming with us one way or another. Make this easy on yourself and on your team. If you cooperate they will be let go." Sasuke Said.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke and Sakura but I'm going to have to decline."

Sasuke hearing this got mad and jabbed his kunai into Naruto's back. Upon Impact Naruto disappeared in a screen of smoke and so did Hinata and Ino. Looking around, Sakura, Sasuke and the other ninja were all grabbed from behind. Naruto and some Shadow Clones held the ninja.

"I will not be returning to Konoha with you guys, so if you value your lives you will leave now." Naruto said as he brought kunai to Sakura and Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto please just come back with us you can join ROOT with us. The villagers and council no longer hate you" Sakura said as she felt the kunai press harder to her neck.

"Naruto you better be ready to kill us if you refuse to return to the village with us." Sasuke said.

"Well if that is so then I guess I have no choice." Naruto said.

"Naruto no they are not worth the trouble, let them go." Hinata said as she walked into view.

As Naruto looked at Hinata, Sakura saw an opening and hit the clone holding her causing it to dispel. Sakura rushed Hinata and before Hinata could react Sakura once again was holding Hinata with a kunai pressed to her back.

"Naruto I will kill her, I don't want to but I will if you refuse to return with us." Sakura told Naruto waiting for his answer.

"If you want me to return with you guys why did you try to kill me before then?"

"Our mission changed once we reported to our leader." Sasuke explained to Naruto.

"Is that right, but like I said before am not going back with you guys. Sakura you made a big mistake threatening my girlfriend!" Naruto said as he looked at Sakura.

"Oh please your girlfriend? We all know it's me you like not this bitch." Sakura said as she saw Naruto appear in front of her from out of nowhere.

"Yea I did like you, but like all things in this world I changed." Naruto said to Sakura as he jabbed a kunai into Sakura's gut. Blood began to seep out of her stomach as Sakura fell to her knees.

With hate and killer intent in his eyes Naruto turned to Sasuke with an evil grin. "Now it's your turn."

**Another chapter redone it is hard work but fun at the same time. Please review.**


	8. REDONE The Guardians

**So here is the next chapter please let me know what you think. I welcome any input any has to offer. Any way please if you're reading this let me know what you think. My sister is back yay. Any way didn't change much in this chapter.**

**Sister: Ino, Sakura, and Hinata**

**Cousin: Sasuke**

**I did everything else**

**I do not own Naruto at all so yea lol**

Hinata was in shock as she stood there looking at Naruto. Sakura was lying on the ground looking up at her with pleading eyes. Hinata noticed that Sakura was in pain and dying, she then looked back up at Naruto who was staring at Sasuke. Hinata's was saddened by the way Naruto was acting, her heart started hurting as she thought how Naruto was not himself , the Naruto she loved was caring and loving. The Naruto she knew would never do this. The Naruto she knew would not kill in cold blood. Looking at Naruto she tried to understand what was going on. Tears started to run down her cheeks when she felt it for a split second. In her heart she felt the old Naruto emerge looking at him she saw deep in his soul that he was lost and was asking for help. She saw that Naruto was falling into darkness and needed help. Understanding what needed to be done Hinata wiped her tears away and stood strong.

"Ino take Sakura somewhere safe and heal her, we can't have her dying on us yet." Hinata ordered. Emerging from the shadows Ino nodded at Hinata then grabbed Sakura and was gone.

As soon as Ino and Sakura were gone and at a safe distance, Hinata turned to Naruto. She saw that his left was slowly turning black. Hinata knew she had to act fast before both his eyes were consumed in total darkness.

Sasuke watched as Hinata and Naruto no longer paid attention to him. Letting his pride get the better of him Sasuke got angry. "Turning your attention away from me was a big mistake."

Sasuke rushed Naruto with a kunai drawn only to be sent flying backward. Sasuke pulled himself up only to see that it was Hinata that had hit him. Turing to the other two hunter-nin Sasuke gave the signal to attack. The two rushed Hinata who dodged there attacks grabbing both by their arms and sent them flying toward Sasuke. Sasuke moved out of the way before he was hit. Looking at the two get up, he looked back and saw Hinata was now looking at Naruto again.

"Hey you Hyuga bitch, what makes you think you can beat me? You think you can just attack me and my men? And you have the nerve to turn your back to me like I'm some low life."

"SHUT UP SASUKE! People like you make me sick. It is people like you who give ninja a bad name. People like you who take a friend and a hero just throw them off to the side like some trash." Hinata spoke to Sasuke still not looking at him. "I will never forgive you or anyone from that pathetic village for what you have done to Naruto."

Standing near Hinata was staring at Naruto who stared back at her. Looking at what was going on between the two angered Sasuke, Sasuke then realized that Sakura had been taken, motioned ordered the other hunter-nin to search for her.

With Hinata and Naruto, time seemed to stop as no words were spoken. Looking into each other's eyes, Hinata could see Naruto fighting the darkness in his soul. Naruto's left eye was still bringing consumed by the darkness. Naruto broke the silence whispering to Hinata. "Help me Hinata I can't fight control the darkness." Understanding Naruto's request Hinata spoke before knocking him out with a swift blow to the back of the head. "I will Naruto, I promise."

Sasuke was in shock at what just happened. He watched as Hinata held Naruto's limp body and slowly lowered him to the ground. Hinata finished laying Naruto down, she then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will always be here to help you Naruto. I will always be at your side. I will always guide you back into the light." Hinata finished speaking and stood up to look at Sasuke. With determination in her eyes she glared at Sasuke. "I am the one you will be fighting you Uchiha punk."

Taken aback at what he just heard Sasuke could not help but laugh at her comment. "Are you serious Hinata you're all alone, with Naruto out cold, you stand no chance at beating me or anyone else. My men will find that blond haired cunt, kill her and get Sakura back. Then we will kill you, and take Naruto back with us."

Still laughing Sasuke soon felt some one behind him. Unaware that Hinata was no longer in front of him he froze at the pure killer intent he felt from the presence behind him. He soon felt a chill go down his spine, as the cold breath of the person behind him got closer to his ear. As the body of Hinata pressed on Sasuke's back and her mouth was mere inches from his ear he heard her speak.

"Your men are already dead. And you will not lay one finger on Naruto." Hinata whispered to Sasuke.

Unable to move Sasuke cursed himself for being in this situation. Looking through the corner of his eyes he saw an open palm heading straight for the side of his head. **'**_**If that hits me I will be done for. I need to move and quick**_**'** Biting his lower lip Sasuke was able to move again, as the pain snapped him out of his daze Sasuke jumped out of the way and landed several feet from Hinata.

Looking at Hinata Sasuke felt his head throb. Falling to his knees Sasuke grabbed his head in pain. Then he felt himself become weak. Looking back at Hinata he saw her smirking with her Byakugan activated. "What did you do to me you stupid bitch."

"I may not have hit you, but the chakra released from my palm was able to cause some damage to you." Hinata explained what had happened to Sasuke.

"You will pay for this." Sasuke got to his feet ignoring the pain and charged Hinata.

Sasuke's attacks were easily avoided by Hinata. Sasuke was relentless in his attack but could not land one hit. Hinata made no attempt to hit Sasuke and only dodged or blocked his attacks. Realizing he was not having luck with hand to hand fight Sasuke put some distance between the two of them. Landing on a branch of a nearby tree, Sasuke began to do hand signs before shouting. "FIRE STYLE: FIRE STORM." Sasuke inhaled and upon exhaling a huge stream of fire made its way toward Hinata.

The fire got closer and it stared to spin like a tornado. Hinata stood there as she made hand signs herself as she finished them she smiled at Sasuke who thought for sure the flames would engulf her. "SPIRIT RELEASE: GUADIAN OF WATER." Hinata shouted as a wall of water rose up in front of her extinguishing the flames on contact.

"How is that possible? A water jutsu, I thought Hyuga could not use elemental jutsu!" Sasuke spoke as he stood in disbelief at what he just saw. Looking at the water wall it started to form into a female human shape. It stood next to Hinata a little taller than her. Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha I realize I will not be able to defeat you. I possess the Spirit Release and with it you will not be able to beat me ether." Hinata looked at the water figure standing next to her. Getting mad Sasuke prepared to attack again doing some quick hand signs Sasuke shouted. "LIGHTNING STYLE: ELECTRIC STORM." Holding his last sign dark clouds stared to form above them. Slowly lightning started to strike around Hinata. As the clouds grew so did the amount of lightning strikes. Looking at Hinata, Sasuke smiled sure that this time he would kill her. Seeing her doing hand signs he saw Hinata smile back making him angry as he poured more chakra into his attack. He saw Hinata finish as she yelled. "SPIRIT RELEASE: GUARDIAN OF EARTH." An earth dome started to surround Naruto the water guardian and herself.

Seeing that the jutsu was no longer of any use Sasuke released it. The dark clouds above them started to dissipate and the lightning died out. Sensing the lightning was gone Hinata emerged from the earth dome unharmed. Naruto still unconscious lay between Hinata and the water guardian. Sasuke watched as the retracting earth dome began to take a human shape also a male about half the size of Hinata, and stood next to her.

"Sasuke you will not be able to harm me or Naruto so give it up."

"Look here you fucking bitch, I will kill you and take Naruto. He belongs to the Village of Konoha!"

Hinata not liking what Sasuke said yelled back at him. "Look here you little prick you can't hurt me and I can't hurt you. But do not even for one second think you will leave here with Naruto."

"Like hell I can't hurt you. Hinata not only will I hurt you I will kill you." Sasuke began to form hand signs again but was stopped by Hinata who already finished her signs. "SPIRIT RELEASE: GUARDIAN OF TREES." Sasuke looked down as he felt something grab him and began to entangle him. Unable to move Sasuke looked at Hinata with hate in his eyes.

"I will get you Hinata I swear I will get you and every one of you deserters of Konoha." Sasuke was now watching Hinata walk toward him as he felt a presence with in Hinata not demonic but pure and radiant. As Hinata got closer she began to speak but Sasuke noticed her voice was not the same. Hinata's voice was different and somewhat soothing. Listening Sasuke could not help but be mesmerized by her voice. Sasuke's hate was overcome by a feeling of pure love and forgiveness.

"_SASUKE IT'S NOT MY PLACE TO HURT YOU OR KILL YOU. I AM ONE OF NARUTO'S 8 GUARDIANS. AT BIRTH 8 CHILDREN AROUND THE SAME AGE AS NARUTO WERE SEALED BY FATE TO PROTECT HIM HIS FAMILY AND HIS CLOSEST FRIENDS."_Sasuke continued to look at Hinata as she spoke he listened to her as she explained everything to Sasuke.

"_YES AT ONE POINT ALL 8 OF US HAD BEEN HIS FRIENDS AND WE WERE ALL SUPPOSED TO BE HIS PROTECTORS. HOWEVER NOT ALL OF US HELD TRUE TO OUR FATE AND RESISTED. ALL THAT OPPOSE NARUTO ARE LOST AND HAVE FORGOTTEN."_As he heard Hinata speak Sasuke felt a flood of regret take over as he lost control and began to shed tears.

"_SASUKE YOU AMONG OTHER WHO WERE DESTINED TO BE FOREVER AT NARUTO'S SIDE, HAVE ABONDONED AND FORGOTTEN YOUR DUTIES. THIS I DO NOT JUDGE YOU FOR BUT YOU HAVE ATTEMPETED TO HARM NARUTO NOT ONCE BUT SEVERAL TIMES. WITH THIS I LEAVE YOU A MARK OF THE OUTCAST."_

Hinata placed her hand on Sasuke's forehead after a while smoke and the smell of burning flesh rose from between Hinata's hand and Sasuke's forehead. The pain of the burning brought Sasuke back to reality as he screamed. Looking at Hinata when she was done he yelled. "What did you do to me? Let me go so I can kill you."

"Sasuke your rage and hate has blinded you, you do not realize that your chakra flow has been interrupted from the beginning of the fight." Said Hinata now back to her normal voice.

"You and Naruto will fight Sasuke but not today. The day you fight is when a new Konoha will rise. The day you fight Naruto will be the day old Konoha falls. On that day a war bigger than any in history will fall on this land."

Sasuke was looking at Hinata confused and mad. He looked her trying to understand what she meant. "What are you talking about? What war I never heard of any war. And what is this talk of a new Konoha?"

"I realize Sasuke you were in the hospital when everything happened but has no one told you of the events that took place the day we all left? The day we were forced to leave for the sake of Naruto's life?"

"What are you talking about Hinata you all attacked the village your all traitors."

"Oh Sasuke I feel sorry for you, you truly are lost in darkness and confusion. Ask Danzo about the truth. "

"What did you say you little bitch? I'll kill you. I know the truth" Sasuke looked up and attempted to activate his Sharingan. Looking at Sasuke, Hinata saw Sasuke had activated the Sharingan, but only in one eye. Feeling a burning sensation Sasuke let out a cry of pain as his left eye was flickering with the Sharingan.

"Like I told you Sasuke from the beginning of our fight your chakra flow has been off balance." explained Hinata.

Looking up at Hinata Sasuke remembered the first attack Hinata made. He realized it was then she tampered with his chakra. Being too proud to admit defeat Sasuke attempted to activate his Sharingan again causing him more pain. Watching Sasuke scream Hinata walked over to the Uchiha and placed her hand on his shoulder whispering "I feel sorry for you Uchiha." She then knocked him out with a blow to the head.

Releasing her jutsu the tree roots released Sasuke. When all the roots had gone she placed her hand on Sasuke's head. A bluish green light was glowing as she talked. "Like I said Sasuke it's not my job to hurt you, but I will protect Naruto. It is Naruto what will settle this fight between you and him." As the glowing subsided she stood up and looked down at Sasuke again before walking to Naruto. "I healed you now train Sasuke because you're going to need it."

With that she released her other two guardians and then picked up Naruto and headed toward Ino. Coming into a clearing she saw Ino kneeling over Sakura with two dead ninja next to them.

Hinata saw that Sakura's bleeding had not stopped completely. Hinata then turn to Ino who in turned looked at her and saw Naruto in her arms.

"How long will it be till she is stable enough?" Hinata Asked Ino.

"Not sure her cut was deep and near vital organs. I was lucky I was even able to save her life. What of him what happened to Naruto?" Ino said as she continued to heal Sakura.

Putting Naruto down because her arms were getting tired Hinata knelt next to Ino and looked over Sakura. And finally spoke. "It is a long story Ino."

Hinata placed her hand on Sakura's cheek and felt it was warm. Looking at Ino, Hinata knew that Ino had done all she could. Hinata looked back at Sakura and began to wake her up. After a few minutes Sakura opened her eyes and saw Ino and Hinata looking down at her. Sakura tried to speak but was cut off by Hinata in a harsh tone.

"Listen closely Sakura, Sasuke can't help you now and if you want to stay alive you better start answering some questions." Hinata spoke to Sakura and then looked at Ino who knew what to do. Ino placed her hand on Sakura's head and was suddenly inside Sakura's mind.

Hinata still looking at Sakura spoke. "If you try to lie Ino will know. Are you going to tell the truth?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"I'll tell the truth."

"Good, now my first question. Are you really Sakura?"

**Ok not much change in this chapter from the original other than my sister and cousin altering some of the conversation to give the characters somewhat of a constant feel. Also my cousin fixed something here and there other then that pretty much the same as before. Please comment.**


	9. REDONE New arrival

**Well here is the next chapter. It's pretty much the same as the original. Only put a few tweaks here and there. **

**Sister: Hinata, Aki, Ino, Shizune, and Tsunade.**

**Cousin: Karin**

**I did everything else**

**I do not own Naruto**

Ino was walking around inside Sakura's mind. The feeling Ino got from being inside her mind was nothing like before. The first time Ino entered Sakura's mind was when they were kids it was pleasant, happy, and colorful. Ino remembered her old friends mind being so much more inviting. Sakura's mind had changed a lot since they were kids. It was now dark and cold.

Ino walked farther looking for clues thinking to herself how this could possibly be Sakura's mind. As she walked deeper into her mind Ino could see a dark figure in the distance. Getting closer Ino saw that it was Sakura's inner self. She made her way closer to the pink haired figure but felt uneasy the closer she got.

"Sakura is that you? If it is you please answer me."

Ino stopped to see if the figure would respond. Only getting a nod indicating it was indeed Sakura, Ino proceeded to walk around her to get a better look. What Ino saw shocked her and caused her to tear up. Inner Sakura was pale and skinny with scars everywhere. Looking over Sakura's body Ino noticed that she had been mentally and emotionally tortured.

"Oh Sakura you are truly gone." Ino said as she stepped back and did a release sign.

Back outside of Sakura's mind Ino was back inside her own body and looked at Hinata. Still having tears in her eyes Ino looked down at Sakura who was looking back at her with sad eyes. Wondering if Hinata had gotten any answers from her Ino spoke. "Did you find anything out? I found out it is really Sakura."

"Yes I know it is the real Sakura. But she will not be able to speak to us like this." Hinata looked at Ino who was trying to hold back tears.

"Hinata she is scarred inside and may be too late to help her."

Ino explained to Hinata what she had seen while inside Sakura's head. After finishing Ino looked back down to Sakura and asked Hinata. "Is her seal still active or is it gone?"

"Her seal is still there but it has been suppressed by another seal. Sakura claims that this new seal prevents her from speaking to any of us about important information."

"Well it looks like I will need to search her mind for answers but I cannot do it here. I will need a full team and equipment." Ino explain to Hinata.

Hinata nodded letting Ino know she understood. Looking back at Naruto who was still knockout Hinata placed her hand on his forehead. "Ino it is time that we all explain to Naruto what we really do."

"I know Hinata, so we better get back to Lady Tsunade. I also need to speak to Shikamaru."

Both girls stood up and prepared to leave back to the village. Ino picked up Sakura and Hinata picked up Naruto, Making sure they were ready both girls disappeared deep into the forest. Soon after the two were gone a female with long red hair and red eye's emerged from the shadows. **'**_**Looks like things are moving faster than I thought. It is almost time.'**_ the young female thought to herself before she headed into the same direction as Ino and Hinata.

Ino and Hinata were making their way back to report in with Tsunade back at the village. They came to a small clearing and Hinata noticed that Naruto was regaining consciousness. Coming to a stop Hinata put Naruto down to let him completely wake up. Ino needing a rest put Sakura down also leaning her against a tree. Sakura still in pain looked at Naruto and let a small smile out that no one noticed. Glad to see that Naruto was waking up Hinata stayed with him the whole time watching to see if he needed anything. Just as Naruto fully opened his eyes Hinata noticed he was weak. She realized Naruto had been fighting himself to keep from going into complete darkness. Leaning in to give him a hug Hinata sensed just how much pain he was going through.

"Hey Hinata I always enjoy seeing your pretty face when I wake up." Naruto said with a smile.

"I will always be by your side Naruto, you can count on that."

Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other for a second before Naruto saw Sakura out of the corner of his eyes. "What is she doing here?"

"We are taking her back to the village for Lady Tsunade to see and so Ino can get information from her." Hinata explained.

"Why is she just staring at me like that, it's kind of creepy." Naruto said when he noticed Sakura had been staring at him.

Ino and Hinata looked at each other trying to figure out what to tell him. "Naruto Hinata and I will explain everything back in the village."

"What do you mean what do you have to explain to me?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata. "What does that pink haired bitch have to do with anything?"

Hearing what Naruto had said, Sakura looked at the ground with sadness. Seeing this Ino stood up and went to Naruto. Ino sat next to Naruto opposite of Hinata. "Naruto like we said, we have a lot to explain and Sakura is part of what we have to explain. I understand you being upset, but please try to understand we are doing all this for a reason." Naruto understood and he trusted Hinata and his friends. Getting up Naruto looked behind into the forest where they had just come from.

"How long have we been followed?" Naruto looked back at Ino and Hinata and saw that they did not know what he was talking about.

"Followed? We have not been followed I would have sensed it." Hinata looked at Naruto with confusion.

Naruto turned back to look at the forest and wondered why Hinata or Ino had not sensed the person following them. Becoming uneasy that Naruto had sensed someone so quickly, Hinata activated her Byakugan and was unable to see anyone. "Naruto I do not see anyone out there. I only see Ino, Sakura, and...Wait how is it possible?" Ino and Naruto turned to look at Hinata who was shocked as she looked in Naruto's direction.

"What is it Hinata? What do ou see?" Ino asked Hinata as she looked around.

"No I don't see anyone else that is the problem." Hinata was still looking in Naruto's direction.

"What do you mean? How can you not see anybody? I sense someone out there somewhere." Naruto turned to look at Hinata again.

"No Naruto the problem is I cannot see your chakra at all it's like you're not even here let alone alive, how it that possible?" Hinata was confused as she tried to understand why she could not see Naruto with her Byakugan activated.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and stared at Naruto trying to figure out what was going on. Ino also confused by what Hinata had just said, looked back into the forest and noticed someone walking toward them. Seeing that Ino was looking at the forest with a surprised look both Naruto and Hinata also turned to look.

Ino was not sure what to do, so she got into a fighting position. "Stop right there! Who are you and why are you following us?"

"Who I am is not important right now. However I need you to take me to see Tsunade. I will explain everything then." The women replied to Ino.

Naruto stared at the young woman and could not help but feel like he knew her. He noticed her red eyes and hair, and she was around the same height as he was. He also noticed she wore a long purple t-shirt with a ninja vest over it with knee high open toed ninja boots and skin tight shorts similar to Sakura's. The young woman noticed him looking at her.

"Look here lady we are not taking you to see Lady Tsunade unless you tell us what you are doing here." Hinata said as she also got into a fighting position.

"I am not here to fight and I will explain everything later. I am tired and need to rest soon. I know your village is less than a few hours away and would rather rest there. I am a women with some standards and would rather not sleep outside unless need be." Ino and Hinata looked at the women with confusion. **'**_**She cannot be serious. Is she even a ninja?'**_ Both girls thought to themselves.

They were soon shocked as they saw Naruto walk over to the woman and began to look her up and down. He circled her taking in every detail. Hinata could not help but get jealous because Naruto had not looked at her like that before. She wanted him to look at her body like that. Hinata snapped out of her jealousy when she heard Naruto speak.

"Do I know you? I get this strange feeling like I know you, yet I do not remember ever meeting you." Naruto was now looking into her eyes and noticed that she had a hidden darkness and was fighting it inside herself just like he was. "You're just like me you share the same pain and darkness that I do."

Looking back at Naruto the woman could not help but smile. "OH you have no Idea how similar we are. Now if we can go I have very important things to do and it seems so do you." The women pointed to Sakura who was staring at the whole situation with confusion.

Looking at each other Naruto, Hinata, and Ino agreed it was time to go. Ino went to pick up Sakura as the others prepared to leave. Naruto took the lead with Ino carrying Sakura. Right behind them was the red haired women and Hinata was in the back. Hinata was looking at the woman closely making sure she did not try to do anything funny.

"Is there a problem?"

Hinata was surprised as the the women spoke. "I don't trust you yet, and how was it that you were able to evade my Byakugan?"

"Like I said I will explain everything to Tsunade when we arrive," the red haired women spoke to Hinata as she kept her eyes forward.

"How do you know Tsunade? And how did you know that we knew where she was?" Hinata asked

The woman just smiled and did not answer her question. Getting annoyed Hinata just looked ahead and soon saw that they were getting closer to the village. As they all landed at the entrance, which was guarded by two ninja standing at the only opening of the twenty foot make shift wall that surround their small but lively village. As they all walked into the village Naruto was soon side tackled to the ground by Aki.

"Naruto sensei your back, does this mean you're going to train me again?"

"Hi Aki it's good to see you to. What about Kakashi is he not training you?" Naruto asked Aki as she was now on top of him looking down at him.

"Kakashi is not my sensei he's boring. I want you to train me Naruto." Aki whined and had puppy dog eyes. Aki was not easy to resist, with her shoulder length jet black hair deep black eyes and cute round face. Getting up Naruto picked Aki up and told her. "When I am done with my missions I will train you again OK? So until then continue to train with Kakashi." Aki nodded and smiled at Naruto before she jumped down and headed into the village.

"You're so young, and yet you already have a student." the woman spoke to Naruto.

"Yes he is a very gifted ninja. Naruto is one of our top ninja, but lately he has seemed distracted and lost." Ino said.

"Yes well that is why I am here so the sooner we get to Tsunade to sooner you can begin searching pinkies mind, and the sooner I can begin doing what I have come to do." the women said as Naruto and the others headed to the medical building.

When they reached the building they entered to be greeted by Shizune and Ton Ton. Looking at the group Shizune noticed there were two extra people with them. She immediately recognized Sakura but did not know who the other female was.

"What is Sakura doing here and who is this young lady here?" Shizune asked everyone.

Hinata was the first to speak. "We need to speak to Lady Tsunade Shizune, we will explain everything there."

Shizune lead the group to Tsunade's office. Once inside Ino put Sakura down and let out a sigh. Looking up Tsunade noticed Sakura was there and had been injured. Tsunade also noticed someone new. "Why is Sakura here and who is this? Tsunade said with a stern voice.

"Lady Tsunade we need to get Sakura healed, so I can begin to search her mind for information." Ino told Tsunade.

"Very well Shizune take Sakura and tend to her injuries and put her on 24 hour supervision."

"I do that right away." With a bow Shizune took Sakura out of the room.

Tsunade looked at the unknown female, and could not help but sense something familiar about her. Looking her over Tsunade decided it was not important right now. She turned to Naruto and noticed that he was somehow different. His left eye was black around the edge, and was starting to look like his right eye.

"Lady Tsunade, I think it is time we explain to Naruto the truth about everything." Hinata spoke.

"I suppose it had to come sooner or later, I'll send for the rest to meet us here shortly. Now who is this?" Tsunade pointed to the red haired female.

"Lady Tsunade sorry but I need to speak to Shikamaru before he gets here." Ino stepped in.

"Very well you are dismissed Ino. Now back to you miss, who are you?"

The young woman stepped forward and bowed before speaking. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Tsunade, Who I am is not important right now, what is more important is why I am here." The female said with a serious face. "I am here to help with the plans of a new Konoha. I am fully aware of your intentions and have vital information about Orochimaru and old Konoha." The young female continued her explanation as she paced the floor. "I am only one of three remaining members of my clan and I would like to rebuild it here with your permission."

Tsunade looked the female over trying to see if she was telling the truth. She was going to speak but the red haired ninja spoke first shocking everyone in the room with what she said.

"I am also here because I am one of the few that can help Naruto. In fact I maybe the only one who can help Naruto. I am Karin Uzumaki twin sister of Naruto Uzumaki and host to the other half of the Nine Tails Fox Demon. Now like I said Tsunade we have a lot to discuss."

**Another one done hope you liked it lol please comment. Not much changed in this chapter either. Just some conversations. **


	10. REDONE Confusion

**Well this chapter was easy to fix. We added some more conversations and were a little more descriptive in some parts.**

**Sister: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shizune, and Tsunade**

**Cousin: Shikamaru, and Karin**

**I did everything else**

**I do not own Naruto**

It was quiet in the room, everyone inside looked at the lady standing in front of them claiming to be Naruto's twin sister. Something that they found hard to believe even Tsunade found it hard to believe. There was no record of the Fourth Hokage having twins. Hinata looked between Naruto and Karin seeing that the only thing they had in common was the whisker like scars on their cheeks. Tsunade looked at Karin also, and noticed something while looking at her and Naruto. Naruto looked so much like his Father the Fourth Hokage, and Karin looked a lot like Kushina, Naruto's mother.

"So you claim to be an Uzumaki, not only that but you are also claiming to be the child of the Fourth Hokage. I find it hard to believe all of this, do you have any proof?"

Karin was looking at Tsunade as if she expected this kind of reaction. "I kind of figured you would not believe me so I brought proof with me. I have here a birth scroll with my parents listed on bottom. Here I have a Clan scroll that lists every Uzumaki to ever be born into the clan. The ones in black are no longer living and the ones in white are all that remain alive."

Tsunade took the two scrolls from Karin and looked them over. The birth scroll listed Minato Namikaze as the father and Kushina Uzumaki as the mother. Looking over the rest of the birth scroll Tsunade saw the scroll was signed by the Third Hokage making it an Official document. Tsunade was confused as why Karin's birth was kept a secret. Tsunade then opened up the other scroll. Before she could read it Naruto spoke up in a confused and sad tone.

'You mean to tell me you're my sister? I had family out there all this time. I thought my clan and family were all dead. I lived my whole life without family, I mean sure I had friends and people who were close to me. But that is not the same as family." Naruto began to cry. "I was beaten on a daily basis, and almost killed several times growing up. I was on my own throughout my training at the academy. Where were you when I needed you the most, locked up in my apartment in that fucked up village every night wondering what it would be like to have family..."

Hinata and Tsunade looked at Naruto trying to understand what was going through his mind. They knew he was confused and hurt at the same time. They both knew that no one in the village no matter how close they were to Naruto could fill the void in his heart that only a true family member could fill.

"You have no fucking right to walk into my life right now-" Naruto had stopped talking as he felt Karin hugging him.

"I am sorry Naruto, I truly am. I wish I could have been there for you growing up. I wish I could have shared your childhood with mine. I wish you had known about me like I knew about you. I prayed every night that one day I would meet you Naruto. I was alone too but I cannot imagine the pain you went through without even knowing of a living family member." Karin was stilling hugging Naruto.

Naruto hesitated at first but soon hugged Karin as well. The two stood there hugging each other, Naruto did not want to let go. He finally knew what it felt like to be hugged by family.

"I am sorry if I sound like a bitch, but we have more important matters at hand." Tsunade was looking over the Clan scroll. "Karin is everything on this scroll accurate has it ever been tampered with?"

"Yes the scroll has a special seal on it, so anyone with Uzumaki blood will appear on it." Karin explained. "There is no way someone can forge their name onto the scroll or remove their names from it."

Tsunade looked over the scroll again and soon her eyes widened. Her eyes stuck to a name on the scroll that was still white. The name was only one of three still white Naruto, Karin, and Nagato. Tsunade had heard of Nagato from Jiraiya but he was believed to be dead.

"Karin do you know anything about Nagato Uzumaki?" Tsunade asked

With a serious look Karin answered. "I know little about him other than he is believed to be working with the Akatsuki. I am sorry I know nothing more regarding Nagato."

With a deep sigh Tsunade put down the scroll and looked up at Hinata, Naruto, and Karin. She knew that once everyone else arrived they would need to explain everything to Naruto. In the mean time she wanted to hear everything Karin had to say.

"Well Karin you said you had something to talk about, I think now would be the best time."

"Yes Lady Tsunade. I will start with how I can help Naruto." Karin said as she walked to the window and looked outside.

"Like I said before, I hold the other half of the Nine Tail Demon." Karin turned around lifting her shirt to show a seal just like Naruto's on her abdomen. "When our father was trying to seal the demon he was using me the first born. He soon realized the demon was too powerful to be sealed in one baby so he used Naruto as well." Karin explained as she walked over to Naruto and lifted his shirt to show his seal. "But there was a delay in Naruto's birth, which caused the other half of the demon's spirit to be suspended in a half-way point. It was at that point that the spirit started to become unstable, and as time passed the more unstable it got. When Naruto was finally born he was rushed to our father to finish the sealing."

"What does that mean the spirit became unstable? How does that affect Naruto now?" Tsunade asked.

"When Naruto was born the half of the demon spirit not yet sealed was losing its binding chakra. If a spirit loses all of its binding chakra it becomes too unstable, and it will begin to infect everything in the area with demonic chakra." Karin was explaining while examining Naruto's seal.

"So how does all this affect me? Does this have to do with what is happening to me and the way I look?" Naruto asked.

"When it was finally sealed inside you it was unstable it started to steal your binding chakra. As is steals your binding chakra you begin to get sick and your spirit begins to fade and eventually it will disappear leaving the demon spirit bound to your body." Karin finally finished looking at Naruto's seal.

"Yes this is the reason you look and feel the way you do. You're slowly dying Naruto. If we don't stop this soon the Naruto we all know will be gone. All that will be left is pure evil and by then it will be too late." Karin was looking Naruto straight in the eyes.

"How do you know all of this? You were too young to even remember?" Hinata spoke up for the first time. "You were not around either so how is it possible you know all this."

"My sensei told me before he passed away. He told me everything I needed to know to help Naruto, and told me how I could help you Lady Tsunade." Karin said before turning to Hinata.

"Now I know you care for my little brother." Karin asked and Hinata nodded yes. "Do you think it's such a good idea to be so close to him, with the secret you and your friends hold?"

"Hold on how do you know? You can't possibly know about our secret!"

"Hinata what is she talking about?" Naruto looked at Hinata for answers.

Hinata knew it was a bad idea to be with Naruto as she was one of his Guardians. It would compromise her duty and possibly get Naruto hurt. It was her job to protect Naruto and if needed she had to seal his body. Karin was now smiling at Hinata and saw that Hinata really care about Naruto. Naruto found it hard to be quite.

"What is going on what is Hinata's secret and how are my friends involved?" Naruto was getting upset at not knowing what was going on.

"Naruto I'm sorry but I will explain everything when the others arrive. And I am sorry for keeping secrets from you. I wanted to tell you I swear I did. I love you Naruto and never want to hurt you." Hinata said as she walked over to Naruto and grabbed his hand and held on to it.

"It is okay Hinata I know you will never hurt me and I trust you." Naruto hugged Hinata.

Karin and Tsunade were looking at the two with smiles. They were disturbed by a knock on the door soon followed by Shizune bursting through the door. "We have a problem Lady I think you better come check it out?"

Every one left the office and followed Shizune. They were walking down the hallway and they could hear yelling coming from a room down the hall. They soon made it and walked in to see Sakura was bound to the wall with a seal. Sakura was screaming and yelling while Ino and Shikamaru were standing around her.

"Let me out of here you have no idea what is going to happen to you, your all going to die. I can't be here I..." Sakura stopped when she saw Naruto and Hinata. "You Bitch you fucked up the whole Guardian Circle by getting involved with Him."

"Do not talk to Hinata that way Sakura you have no right. If anyone fucked it was you. You have defected Sakura, and you know what must be done." Shikamaru Spoke.

"What duty does she have and what is the Guardian Circle?" Naruto asked.

The room went quite everyone knew but Naruto and out of the silence they heard Sakura laugh. "You have not even told him? What a joke, your all pathetic thinking you could keep it a secret."

Everyone was looking at Sakura when Karin walked up and released the seal that was holding her. Ino and Shikamaru looked confused and wondered what was going on. "Excuse me miss but you don't have any idea what is going on. So what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes I do" Karin then walked to Sakura and made her kneel as she forced her head down exposing her neck.

"You need to seal her Guardians away because the container has been corrupted." Karin was now doing seals.

"Yes but you don't know how, besides we need to search her memory to get any information regarding Old Konoha." Ino said.

Karin did the last seal and slammed her open palm into the back of Sakura's neck making Sakura scream in pain. "GUARDIAN RELEASE" Karin yelled

"We needed her memory!" Ino yelled at Karin.

"I know you did and you will." Karin then looked at Naruto. "Naruto please lay on the table I need to transfer Sakura's life energy into you it will help you a little with the black outs and we can keep Sakura's memory locked in your mind for Ino to search."

Naruto did not want to argue with anyone, so he did what he was told and waited. Karin then removed her hand from Sakura's neck and with it was a blue orb. Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru watched in amazement only Guardians should know how to do what Karin was doing.

She walked over to Naruto and lifted his shirt exposing his seal as she placed the orb over it and with a blinding blue flash the orb began to fuse with Naruto's seal. It was all over in an instant. Naruto looked at his seal and saw it had changed and he felt some of his strength return to him. "What did you just do?"

Karin looked at Naruto and explained. "Her body and mind were corrupted so I transferred her life energy and memories into you. The memories will benefit Ino and Shikamaru in their search for information and as for the life energy. I can't really say but I think it will buy me more time to help you.'

"You think? You seemed sure about it a second ago." Naruto said.

Karin looked up with a big grim and scratched her head. "Well I tend to do things without really thinking about the outcome."

After everyone gained their senses from what just happened they looked at the now dead Sakura. Ino went over to her and began to cry remembering her best friend and she felt personally responsible for her death. Getting every ones attention Hinata spoke up.

"It is time we told Naruto the truth with or without the rest of us here."

**Please Comment and let me know what you think. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	11. Explination

**Finally the next chapter in the story, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would really appreciate some reviews, as always thank you for reading. My attempt at a chapter by myself Sister and Cousin were too busy to help with this chapter. I will re edit it when they are able to help again with the story. **

**I did everything in this chapter for now.**

**I do not own Naruto**

The silence and tension in the room was starting grow, and it was becoming unbearable for Naruto. Everything was moving faster then everyone had thought. The last few weeks had been reminder to most at what was really going on. Everyone in the room looked between one another. Naruto trying to understand what was going on and the others were trying to figure out how they were going to explain everything to Naruto. Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Ok enough of this, is someone going to tell me what's going on or not?" In frustration Naruto looked at Hinata. "How could you keep secrets from me? I thought we told each other everything Hinata."

Everyone was shocked at what Naruto had said to Hinata. Ino saw that Hinata was thinking of a way to respond to Naruto. Turning to Naruto Ino responded to Naruto in a stern tone. "That is not fair Naruto. You cannot blame Hinata like that."

Naruto cut Ino of before she could say any more. "Don't you dare Ino, how do you think I feel right now? All of you, including Hinata have been keeping secrets from me. You're all my friends there should not be secrets." Naruto turned back to Hinata. "And you Hinata. You betrayed me the most."

Hinata was fighting back tears. I was ripping her heart apart to hear Naruto blame her for betraying him. It was too much for her to bear. "Please Naruto I wanted to tell you but I could not. Try to understand that if I was able to tell you I would have. It's not like I wanted to keep anything from you."

Shikamaru was starting to get annoyed with what was going on. "Naruto It's not going to help anything by getting upset at Hinata or anyone for that matter. Let's all calm down and we will explain everything to you right now."

Karin was leaning against the far wall watching the whole scene unfold. After hearing Shikamaru step in Karin felt something shift in the room. She looked at Naruto who was now looking at Shikamaru. She noticed that Naruto was different. She sensed the change in him was miniscule but was starting to grow. Then as if someone had flipped a switch inside Naruto. Naruto's attitude and appearance had changed. **'It's happening Naruto is starting to change again. Fight it Naruto, don't let it beat you. I know your stronger then it. Control yourself and fight it Naruto.' **Karin thought to herself as she watched the situation unfold.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata all noticed Naruto was different somehow. Unlike Karin they were not able to sense the change inside Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto who was staring Shikamaru. She noticed something familiar about the way Naruto was acting. Shikamaru was also looking at Naruto since he was the only one who could see Naruto's eyes no one else saw what he saw. Shikamaru's eyes grew wide as he soon felt that he no longer could move his body. He now saw that Naruto's eyes were both pitch black. He felt like his body was slowly melting as Naruto continued to stare at him.

Ino and Hinata soon noticed they too could not move. The air around them started to feel thick and heavy. They tried to move but could not no matter how hard they tried. Karin continued to watch the situation unfold. **'Don't let it over take you Naruto fight it. Overcome it you can do it.' **Karin thought to herself as she was starting to feel uneasy. She looked at the three that were frozen still. Then back at Naruto. Then she saw it, a flicker in his left eye. She knew he was fighting it. Karin then walked up to Naruto looking into his left eye. She saw it was starting to return to the way it was before. **'That's it little brother fight it. I believe in you, come back to me don't let it beat you.' **

Karin then looked at the others and saw they were still not moving. Looking back at Naruto she realized although Naruto was fighting she would need to help him. She then placed her hand on Naruto's forehead and closed her eyes. As time passed her hand started to glow then Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata slowly felt their bodies loosen up and the air heavy air around them lifted. They then turned to look at Karin and Naruto. They saw Karin's hand glowing on Naruto's forehead.

"What the hell just happened and what is she doing to Naruto?" Ino asked looking at the others. Hinata did not answer she just continued to watch what was going on. Shikamaru looked at Ino. "I am not sure what is going on but I think it is best if we just trust her. If she truly is Naruto's sister I doubt she will harm him."

After a few minutes Karin had a dark purple haze starting to surround her. Then a bright red aura started to leave Naruto and mix in with the dark purple haze Karin had surrounding her. The three watched as the scene in front of them unfolded. Just as fast as the whole ordeal began it ended with Naruto collapsing to the ground.

Karin continued to stand there with the red purple haze around her. Then she opened her eyes and looked at Shikamaru. Her voice was filled with pain as she spoke. "Shikamaru I need you to open up the seal." Shikamaru looked over at her with a surprised look on his face.

"How do you know about that seal no one should know about that seal not even Hinata and Ino." Shikamaru spoke with a suspicious tone in his voice.

"Shikamaru please do it I'll tell you when this is over. I need it please." Karin looked at Shikamaru with pain in her eyes.

Sensing she truly needed his help he stepped forward into a clearing in the middle of the room, He took one final look at Karin and took a deep breath. He knelt down then bit his thumb at made a symbol on the ground with his blood. Then he placed his hand on top of it. "ANCIENT GUARDIAN SEAL: RELEASE"  A black hole formed on the floor where the blood was. Shikamaru then slowly stood up lifting his had in a straight motion in front of him. Then a stone statue that looked like a wingless dragon started to emerge from the black hole. When it was fully out of the ground Shikamaru stepped back. The dragon started to move opening its eyes. Its eyes glowed red then it moved his head looking around the room. It then started to move toward Karin as if it knew it was her that needed him. It started to wrap around Karin like a snake.

Ino and Hinata looked in amazement and confusion at the whole situation they were watching. They were both unable to move or speak as they saw the dragon was now fully wrapped around Karin and was face to face with her. The dragon's mouth started to open wide. The three watched as it looked like it was about to bite Karin's head off. Out of nowhere a vacuum started to pull air and objects into its mouth. Karin stayed calm as she too opened her mouth. Then the haze started to seep through her body and leave through her mouth. Just as the dragon closed its mouth and let Karin go it started to sink into the ground into a black hole just like it had emerged. Karin dropped to her knees breathing hard.

Ino then turned to Shikamaru who was now helping Karin up. "What the hell was that Shikamaru? I have never seen or heard of that technique you just did so why is it that she knows about it. She is not even one of us."

Before anyone could reply to Ino's question Hinata spoke. "What happened to Naruto? Is he hurt should we do something? Why is he not waking up?"

"He should be ok but we should have Tsunade look at him just to be sure." Karin said as she tried to walk over to Naruto before falling over in her weakened state.

"What the fuck was all that?" Everyone looked at the door to see Kiba and Kurenai standing at the door way.

Everyone looked at the two standing there unsure how to explain what was happening. Just as Karin as about to speak Kiba opened his mouth again. "Who is she? And why is Naruto laying on the ground unconscious?" Kiba was getting upset wanting to know what was happening.

Hinata stood up and tried to explain the best she could. "There is something happening to Naruto that requires us to tell him about us. We were about to explain everything to him when it happened again. As for her" Hinata pointed to Karin. "She is Naruto's twin sister."

Kurenai and Kiba just looked at Hinata. They were in shock after hearing that Naruto had twin sister. It took some time before Shikamaru spoke up. "Ok I need to know how is it that you know more about what is going on than some of us who have been here since day one."

Karin looked at Shikamaru and the others and new she needed to give then answers soon. She then saw Naruto on the ground a realized it would have to wait a little longer. "We need to get him to Tsunade then I will tell you everything.

"Fine but you can't keep dodging this after we get him there, do you understand?" Ino replied.

Kiba picked Naruto up and carried him to Tsunade's office. Once there he placed him on her desk so she could look him over. She saw Naruto and was shocked at his condition. She knew something was going on but did here examination of him first. "Naruto will be ok, he will need to spend a few days here but he should be better by tomorrow." Tsunade informed everyone. "Now please tell me what happened."

"We all would like to know what exactly happened some of us more than others." Kiba spoke. "We get back from a mission and see Shikamaru do some crazy ass shit and find out that Naruto has a fucking sister. What the hell is up with that?"

Kurenai looked at Kiba with a upset face. "Kiba how many times do I need to tell you about your dirty mouth? Please for me try to clean up our language."

"Fine I'm sorry I just want answers."

Karin who was looking out the window felt everyone in the room stare at her. "Ok fine I will explain everything but someone else is telling Naruto because I'm not repeating what I have to say."

"Fine whatever just tell us what's going on." Ino was getting impatient.

Karin took a deep breath and began to explain. "Well like I said I am Naruto's sister and I know a lot more about him and our clan than anyone else I owe all I know to my sensei."

"Who is your sensei?" Kurenai asked.

"I will get to that soon. But for right now I will explain what happened in the room with Naruto. Uzumaki possess a great chakra reserve, Naruto and I are no exception. But he and I also are unique we both contain a piece of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox inside us." Karin lifted her shirt to show Kurenai and Kiba her seal identical to Naruto's.

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me you also have a piece of that demon inside you? That is crazy." Kiba shouted.

"Look I don't expect you to believe me but hear me out ok? I understand you and her were not here the before but please listen." Karin told Kiba who in turn closed his mouth and continued listening. "Now like I was saying. Because we possess this huge chakra reserve we are more prone to the influence of the Nine Tailed Demon. It is a constant battle for control of our sanity. Over the years it made me go crazy and at time I wanted to just give in but I learned how to control and master the Nine Tailed Demon. Naruto was able to fend off the influence but is not very effective and lately it's getting hard for him. His change in physical appearance is due to the demonic influence."

Karin paused to let what she told them so far to sink in. Everyone looked at her wanting to know more. Tsunade was impressed at how mature Karin seemed and everyone else was impressed at how much she knew for her age. Hinata finally spoke. "Why is I that he was acting the way he was when he met Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Sasuke and Sakura? What the fu- I mean what were they doing?"

"Karin ignored Kiba and continued to explain. "The influence inside us is strong but it is at its strongest when we are desperate or lose our temper. So when Naruto got mad for not being told everything the Nine Tailed Demon took hold and used it. Naruto was fighting it, but he was too weak and has been partly corrupted already, I helped him out by siphoning some of the negative chakra with mine. I then expelled it into the guardian Shikamaru summoned."

Hinata got concerned. "Partly corrupted? What do you mean?"

Karin turned to her and looked at Hinata then looked at everyone else. "Are you all serious was the way he looked not a dead giveaway? I mean come one you can't be so naive to think it had nothing to do with the fox."

Everyone except Tsunade flinched. Everyone noticed Naruto changing but refused to acknowledge the truth about what was going on.

"Ok Karin but how does having a bigger chakra reserve have to do with this?" Ino asked.

"The more chakra we have the bigger the space the demon has to move around and corrupt us slowly."

"I thought the seals on your stomachs were to prevent the fox from don't shit like that to you." Spoke Kiba.

"Yes and no. See it keeps it from escaping from our bodies but the seal was flawed and it allowed the demon to freely move about in a sense using our chakra as a transport." Karin explained.

"I heard you mention your sensei helped you overcome this and master it. Well couldn't you or your sensei help Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"I could not help the same way my sensei helped me but I think I can help none the less." Karin explained.

"Ok how did your sensei help you master the influence and who was he or she?" Tsunade asked.

Karin got a little uncomfortable at the question but decided to answer any way. "My sensei gave me this seal to help." She pulled her shirt to the side showing everyone a seal on the back of her neck. Everyone looked surprised. Everyone but Tsunade felt the seal looked strangely familiar. Tsunade looked in horror at the seal on Karin's neck.

"And my sensei was Lady Tsunade's old teammate Orochimaru."

**Ok thanks for reading I understand it's not too good but once my sister and cousin can edit it and help me I will repost a updated version of this chapter. Also once they are not so busy and the return I will repost the next chapter hopefully in a week or so. Im mean time please review chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone.**

**I just wanted to say I will not be writing A New Konoha Anymore. I have given the story so someone else and hope they can continue the way I wanted. I will however finish A New Beginning and Hinata's story. I will be updating the two with new chapter within the next week. My sister is unable to help with story that is why I am giving it up. I hope you continue to read it on satanchild92 page. We have agreement that he is not to change the story to much so far other than some small additions and he will be putting original first chapter will small adjustments. I have given him a guideline of what the story was supposed to continue on like but from chapter 13 it's up to him. Again thank you and keep eye out for new Chapter for two other stories.**

**Naruto Trinity**


End file.
